


Legions Between Us

by saucyminx



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-25
Updated: 2009-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyminx/pseuds/saucyminx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is possessed and Jensen is unhappy with the way he's being treated by the Priests. He knows - he's seen it before first hand...and he'll do anything he can to help Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Fuck you," screamed Jared.

"We drive you from us, whoever you may be, unclean spirits, all satanic powers, all infernal invaders, all wicked legions, assemblies and sects; in the Name and by the power of Our Lord Jesus Christ," the Priest splashed water on the man's skin where it burned and sizzled upon contact.

Jared cried out and shied away from the Priest's hand yanking hard on the restraints that anchored his arms to the wall behind him. "Get away from me," he hissed, upper lip curled into a vicious sneer, drops of spit flying out of his mouth.

Steadying his shoulders, the Priest glanced down at the Bible open in his palm before looking back up, "may you be snatched away and driven from the Church of God and from the souls made to the image and likeness of God and redeemed by the Precious Blood of the Divine Lamb."

"It's no use Father, we've all tried before, today is simply not the day," the man to the side adorned in white robes sighed long and suffering.

The Priest stepped forward; crucifix extended, and pushed the solid marble object into the bound man's chest. "Deus, in nómine tuo salvum me fac, et virtúte tua age causam meam." He whispered the words and narrowed his eyes at the writhing body against the wall.

A wretched cry came out of Jared's mouth and his head flew back against the wall and he slowly slid down until he was hanging from his arms. "You can't get them out this way," his voice was weak, his throat as dry as if he'd been swallowing sand. When he looked up at the Priest there were tears falling slowly down his cheeks, "it's not right... please..." his eyes closed slowly and he slumped down arms straining under the weight of his unconscious body.

"It seems we've driven them back once more," the Priest said as he stepped from the man and turned to his companion. "I can only fathom the strength of the demon or demons inside this man. It is a wonder they have yet to consume him completely. We need to consult a Bishop soon I should think."

The man in white nodded solemnly as they crossed to the door, pulling it open and stopping short at the presence of another Priest and man there. "Father Matthews," the Priest in the hallway looked at him nervously. "This is Jensen Ackles."

No further explanation was needed and Father Matthews' face shifted into a slight grimace. The name was familiar to him, as it was familiar to all those who completed the Rite of Exorcism. The Priest stepped aside and extended an arm into the room. "You might as well come in, though I should warn you the man has just been through an unsuccessful ritual and will not be of much assistance to you."

Stepping into the room Jensen could tell instantly that this was not right. His eyes narrowed, eyebrows pulling together as he surveyed the dank and cold space. His eyes lingered for a moment on a mattress tossed in a corner, blankets crumbled on it - no pillow. There was nowhere else to sit and for a moment Jensen wondered where the man in question was. Then his eyes landed on the figure tied to the wall, bound at the wrists, hanging limply so his full weight rested on his arms. "What is this?" He nearly screeched, turning toward the door only to find it void of both Priests and their companion. A deep scowl fixed hard on Jensen's features and he crossed the room quickly, wrapping an arm around the man and lifting him up to take the pressure off his arms.

Jared's head rolled forward, "d..don't... don't leave me here, please," his eyes blinked as he struggled to focus on the unfamiliar face in front of him. "It hurts, I'll do whatever you want," he leaned his head forwards and rested it against the strangers cheek.

"Shh, it's alright, I'm not going to hurt you," Jensen said softly, burying the boiling anger that was building up in him. He was going to have some strong words with these Priests, that was for sure. Reaching out, Jensen tugged at the ties, struggling to get them undone single handed. "My name is Jensen," he whispered as he managed to loosen the knot on the right hand, pulling it free so the man's hand dropped down to his side. Shifting the man's body against him, he moved to work on the left tie until he was free. "I'm going to take you over to the bed okay?" He advised, supporting most of the man's weight as he led them across the room.

A quiet groan left Jared's lips as his arm fell to his side. It ached, a throbbing pain in his shoulder. _Jensen_. He hadn't heard that name, although, there were so many faces, so many names whirling around in his mind. He heard a question, the words were jumbled in his mind, "they're not... " he licked his chapped lips, "not gone..." he whispered, struggling to try and move his feet.

Once Jensen had the man down on the mattress, he knelt beside him, reaching out to brush long shaggy hair from a dirty forehead. He looked absolutely horrible. Skin dirty and grimy, clammy to the touch. Hair clumping together - in some places with _blood_. The man's lips were cracked, his breath foul, but Jensen caught just the little glimpse of sad hazel eyes and his heart lurched in his chest unexpectedly. Possessed or not, no one deserved to be treated this way. "Hey, think you can tell me when the last time you ate something was? Or had something to drink?"

Jared reached up and grabbed the man's wrist, no one had touched him like that... it had been ... he had no idea how long he'd been there. His long fingers curled around the warm arm and he tried once more to focus on the face that was swimming in front of his eyes. "Water? Can I have some - I won't fight." His eyes glanced around the room.

It was clear they'd already put this man through too much to be healthy and Jensen sighed softly and nodded. "I need to leave to get you some water and food alright? But I promise I'll be back as soon as possible. Try to just lay here and rest. No one's going to tie you up to the wall again understand?" He let his fingers drift along his cheek. "What's your name?" He asked softly while he still had the man somewhat awake.

He didn't want to let go, the man was warm and he smelled clean and almost sweet. Blinking, eyes closing slowly he took in a shuddering breath. "J..Jared," he whispered as his head fell back on the filthy mattress.

"Jared," Jensen repeated the name softly and gazed down at the man's broken form. Every part of him swirled with a mixture of anger and sadness and after a few minutes he pushed up from his kneel and turned, heading for the door.

Over the years Jensen has seen his variety of horrid situations involving the possessed, this may possibly be one of the worst. And that was compared to a series he'd witnessed in Africa, meaning even a wooden shack was better conditions then this dark hole they'd thrown Jared in. Why some Priest thought this would draw out the demons inside was beyond him, after all, demons were from _hell_. The only person who would suffer such treatments would be their human host.

And Jared did appear to be suffering.

Goose flesh crawled along his skin as he made his way up through the lower bowels of the church, winding his way through the passages and making mental note as to the path he'd come. Just in case anyone refused to show him the way back down.

When Jensen was sixteen years old his best friend was possessed and Jensen had been there through the whole ordeal. He'd watched the demons slowly morph his friend from the child he'd grown up with to a creature hardly human. Back then he hadn't known a thing about possession, outside what he'd seen in movies, and it had taken nearly half a year for his friend's family to put together the pieces. By then it was too late. The demons had rooted themselves in so deeply, there was hardly any of his friend left. Even then Jensen had been there, had watched his friend look back over his shoulder with sad, tired eyes. And those words that left his mouth haunted Jensen, even fourteen years later.

"We damned, we wicked, there is no hope anymore Jen. Take what you know, learn what you don't."

And then he'd thanked him for being such a great friend and stepped off the ledge.

There had been a variety of ways Jensen could have reacted to the situation as a whole. Everyone tiptoed around him for months, waiting for the explosion of emotions they were certain was to come. It never did though and it seemed to surprise his family enough to cause his parents to send him to therapy. Apparently a mental breakdown was expected after witnessing the possession of your best friend and his resulting suicide.

What Jensen did, instead of a mental break down, was follow his friends advice. _Learn what you don't._ Jensen immersed himself in the lore of possession. Not just in the views of the Roman Catholic Church either. Jensen found the more researching he did; the more things began to piece themselves together. After all, demonic possession was never religious centric. It wasn't as if the demons found out who their host worshiped before making themselves at home. More often than not, the host worshiped no one exclusively and people simply tended to assume there was only one solution.

Jensen was the type to step back and see the situation as a whole, to accept that there might be another solution then the one that seemed norm. And he made it his job, the more he learned, to be the one who stuck up for the rights of those possessed. After all, just because a person had darkness temporarily in them didn't mean they were made of it. They were still human. Sometimes Jensen thought the spiritual people forgot that. And no one deserved to be in the place Jared was in now.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Jensen’s temper flared as he pushed open the door to the back quarters.

Father Matthews was not alone in the room and he rose from his chair with a deep frown. "Mr. Ackles, perhaps we could have this conversation in private?"

"You can take me to where the kitchen is," Jensen's voice was rich and menacing, not giving the man a chance to change the subject.

As they moved quietly down the hall, the Priest turned to glance at him. "We feed the boy soup twice a day, so spare me your indignant attitude."

"Oh soup twice a day? That makes it all better," Jensen's eye roll was heavy and he scoffed in disbelief at the man. "What type of soup huh? Chicken broth? Have you given him any protein? Cared for the wounds you put on him? Do you ever even untie him from the wall?" It took a lot of strength to keep from using strong language from the man. He knew it wouldn't help with his argument though so he refrained.

"We provide him adequate accommodation considering his circumstance," Father Matthews pushed open a door to a dimly lit kitchen, stepping aside for Jensen to enter as well.

Sorting through the cabinets, Jensen pulled out a loaf of bread and some peanut butter. Considering the state of Jared's system, it was unlikely he'd be able to keep down anything more complex. Snatching a knife from the drawer, he began to spread the condiment along the bread as he spoke. "If you consider _that_ adequate accommodation for a _human being_ then you need to seriously rethink things." Jensen headed toward the fridge and tugged it open, pulling out three bottles of water. "What you've done to Jared is barbaric and you should know I'm sticking around to ensure he's taken care of," Jensen glanced over his shoulder at the Priest.

"That is not necessary." The Priest shook his head and his brows drew together in disapproval.

Jensen laid the two pieces of peanut butter covered bread on a plate, wishing there was a toaster for him to have used, and gathered the bottles of water. Turning back to the Priest and the door, Jensen took a step forward. "Thing is, you don't own Jared. He's a free man. And as such, I have every right to be here. Better just get used to the idea." He brushed passed the man and headed down the hall.

If the Priest had anything more to say Jensen didn't hear it. His main focus now was getting back to Jared. The young man needed his help and the last thing Jensen wanted was to watch someone else lose control of their life. It was a lot easier to find the dungeon like room than he had first anticipated.

Jared appeared to be completely passed out but Jensen knew having some real nutrient in his system was important. "Hey, Jared," Jensen said softly as he sat on the edge of the mattress, laying the plate and water bottles to the side and reaching out to run his hand along the clammy skin. When the man simply shifted on the mattress and murmured, Jensen shifted forward to slide his arm under the bruised skin, dragging the man's body up against his chest, back to front, and let his head rest on his shoulder. "Jared? Come on, wake up, need to get some food in your system." He tightened his arm around Jared's waist, hoping the man would respond to his touch.

 _He came back_. Jared's lashes fluttered open briefly as he was pulled against a warm body. He rolled his head towards the sound of the voice, "is it... is it time to go?" He struggled briefly against the grip around his waist; it had to be time to get up... to talk, to answer questions that he couldn't answer.

"I just need you to eat some for me okay? Can you do that Jared?" Jensen's voice was patient and calm and he shifted down to grasp the water bottle, twisting off the cap and bringing it to Jared's lips. "We'll start with some water, take it easy." He wasn't certain how much time they would have before the darkness in Jared pushed forward but it was his full intention to use the time as wisely as possible.

Jared opened his mouth and tried to lean forward; the cool liquid felt good on his throat. He wanted more, swallowed too much and coughed. "You... who are you?" He tried to wipe his mouth, his arms were aching - the joints strained. Blinking a few times he tried to focus his eyes on the water bottle.

"Jensen," he offered and pulled the bottle back slightly, shifting Jared on his chest. After a moment it occurred to him that Jared was probably asking for more than just his name. "I'm here to make sure they don't mess with you anymore okay?" He never had to step in and take care of someone so badly broken before and he wasn't really certain what to do, just that Jared needed his help and he could provide that.

"Mess with me," Jared murmured, moaning he shifted slightly trying to see the man behind him. "Y..You should go," His fingers grasped at the man's leg, "please don't stay." Things were speeding up again in his head; the sounds were coming - and all he wanted was to stay for a while - be _held_.

Wetting his lips, Jensen could already tell the beginning signs. Jared's body was starting to move without his control. Jensen smoothed his hand along Jared's forehead and he dipped his head down to talk to him in low whispers, trying to keep him rooted to sanity for just a little longer. "Jared? Can you tell me about what got you here? Or what's happening right now?"

Jared's fingers moved to cover the man's arm, it was warm, clean, soft. His eyes fluttered closed and he turned into the man's body. "They... said they could help... make..." his fingers curled over the warm ones resting on his waist and he smiled slightly. "They'll make me... clean." It wasn't his word, the Priests had said he was unclean, broken, something _in_ him - he'd asked for it. "M'not... not bad," he mumbled quietly.

Sighing softly, Jensen felt the distinct flare of anger build in the pit of his stomach. It was so very typical of them to lay the blame on the person. "Jared, listen to me," turning the man in his arms, Jensen stared down at half lidded eyes. "You're not unclean. There is something unclean in you that's all. It's something happening to you, it's not who you are by any means. You need to remember that okay?"

 _Remember that_. Green eyes swam in and out of focus as Jared looked up. His hand twitched, and then moved up to touch the cheek in front of him, stop the face drifting out of focus. "I... the book... was the book..." _He was so warm._ A shudder ran through Jared's body and he slid down slightly in the other man's grasp. "Still at my house..." he couldn't hold his arm up and let it fall back to the man's leg. _Jensen_. He really wanted to stay but he could hear them again, all the voices; angry, screaming, so many sounds and it all hurt his mind. He started to tremble, "don't let them." With shaking hands he grasped at the man beside him, fingers curling into his clothes wanting him to keep him there - make _them_ stay away. "Jensen..." he whispered.

"It's okay, I've got you, we're gonna ride this one out okay?" Jensen slid back on the mattress and shifted Jared. His experiences had provided more than a few opportunities to witness some of the most intense possessions imaginable and for the most part Jensen had a fairly good idea how to handle them. It would simply be judging the creature that was in Jared. Some tended to be all talk, some focused their anger and torture on the host and some projected out. Just because Jared had been bound didn't mean he was violent and Jensen was willing to take a chance. "Would you like a little more water before...?" He asked softly, trying to remain as soothing as possible.

Jared nodded, lips parting as he puffed out a breath. As Jensen held out the water he drank, his fingers slowly curling over the other man's wrist. "You're staying?" His voice was rough; he could barely recognize the words as his own. Another wave of trembling worked its way through his body and his fingers tightened on Jensen's arm. "S...Sorry," he whispered loosening his grip. He twisted against Jensen's body, the sharp, throbbing ache running down his spin again. Tears welled in his eyes; he knew he only had a few minutes at best. They were so _loud_. _So loud_. "No..no ... no..." he whispered, writhing against the warm soothing body next to him. He slid eel-like down Jensen’s body, the pain ripping into his spine, tears streaming down his face; he settled against the man's firm thigh, arms sliding around his waist.

Jensen's heart clenched in sympathy for the man and his hands came out to rest against Jared's burning skin. There wasn't very much Jensen could say to make things better, knew it was something that they simply had to get passed. It was best for it to happen now, while they were still alone. This way Jensen could observe the demon, see if there were any specific traits about its attitude that he could pick up on. He thought over the words Jared had already said. Something about a book, and _still at my house._ Making a mental note to look into that as soon as possible, Jensen braced himself for what was to come, shoulders tensing in expectation.

The worst part was that Jared was always aware, no matter what was happening, no matter how little control he had - he _knew_ \- even as he was pushed aside, silenced. Most of the time he wanted to die. His body went rigid for a few moments, the pain burning through his body and then he relaxed and fell limply against Jensen.

Just as suddenly, he pushed up quickly, on his hands and knees on the filthy mattress and stared at the man in front of him. Crawling back towards Jensen he leaned in and quickly inhaled the scent of fear. Eyes dark, wide, and glistening his head tilted slowly to the side. "We've seen you before," Jared's body rocked slowly, side to side as he leaned closer to Jensen, his tongue darted out and licked the long neck in front of him and he laughed darkly. "Have you come to save the pretty body? We do _love_ him?"

Suppressing the shiver that shot through him, Jensen curled his fingers in the blankets on either side of him. "Leave Jared, why waste your time on someone so young? What purpose do you have with him?" He kept his voice steady though nerves crawled through him. His mind filtered through various questions, different things that might draw out the demon or demons.

Another deep laugh began deep within Jared's body, "we like it in here, he feels wonderful," Jared's body slinked forwards and he straddled Jensen's thighs, body rolling against the other man's. "We know you'd like to feel it, _wonderful_ ," the whisper was harsh and dry. "He called us to him, wasn't that sweet," Jared's lips were against Jensen's in an instant, brushing against them. The strong thighs of Jared's body pushed his hips forward against Jensen's torso. "He was already broken," the deep voice whispered against Jared's lips, "we just slipped," Jared's tongue darted out and ran across Jensen's bottom lip, "inside him."

Jared's hazel eyes locked on to Jensen's, whispering against the other man's lips, "don't _you_ want to slip inside him?"

Gasping at the lips against his, Jensen's hands settled firmly on Jared's arms, holding him forcefully to the spot. "Name yourself creature." He hissed, trying to push back the curling desire through him. Heat burned against his crotch, his shaft lengthened, pressing hard against zipper. _It's the demon._ Jensen forced himself to remember that all demons could see superficially into people's thoughts. The fact that it would attach to his preference for men wasn't that surprising. "Name. Yourself." He growled again, meeting dark eyes and holding them.

"We are ... Jared...," Jared's body arched back, his hands sliding down his own body, over the muscles of his chest, his belly and down his thighs. His body lurched back up, pressing close against Jensen's chest, arms snaking around his neck, "we can tell you a secret." Jared's lips moved along Jensen's jaw line, "he wants you, already, isn't that adorable?" Teeth bit down on the sensitive flesh of Jensen's neck, then let go, "want us to let him come out and play? We like to watch," the voice hissed the last word, lips pressed to Jensen's ear.

"You're not Jared, you're hiding him, forcing him down. But your days are numbered demon," Jensen pushed away the words - the lies - and focused on riling up the demon. Either to send it back into hiding or get it to reveal its true nature. Realistically, Jensen knew he'd get nothing helpful this time around. It would take awhile to find the demon's weak spots. He let himself be assured that every demon had that weak spot and pushed at Jared's body to send him further back.

Jared's hand slid down over Jensen's belly, down to the front of his jeans, fingers squeezing hard. "Ohhh," the dark voice moaned, eyes leering up at him, "you want him too - what a wonderful coincidence." Jared's mouth curled into a sneer, tongue darting out to brush over his rough lips. "Shall we see how much you like him when he's screaming?"

Jared's body collapsed across Jensen's lap, white hot flashes of pain shooting through his chest, he tried to breath in, hands flailing, grasping. His mouth flew open and he inhaled, then cried out and rolled off the other man's lap curling in on himself. He cried out soundlessly, hands scrabbling at the mattress, dragging himself away from Jensen. Sobbing he fell flat against the mattress, fingers still moving slowly.

Eyes widening slightly, Jensen turned toward him. His hands hovered in the area above Jared, wishing there was something he could do to bring him comfort. Letting his hands rest against his shaking back, Jensen tried for soothing, slow strokes. "Jared? I know you're in there. You can fight this. You're strong, push it back. Come on Jared, listen to my voice, let it bring you back." He said the words over any noises Jared was making, speaking into his ear.

It was like clawing his way through mud and fog, Jared couldn't see where he was, couldn’t find his way out. He focused on the voice he could here. It was the gentle man, _Jensen_. The pain slipped further away and Jared trembled under the soft touches on his back as he found his way, followed the soft words. He fell still, face buried in the foul mattress, fingers finally coming to rest on the cool concrete floor. The touches continued, and he wanted to beg the man to stay with him, keep him there.

Jensen considered his shushing noises, comforting Jared the only way he knew how. "It's okay, it's almost over..." he let his hands drift to the man's hair, grimacing slightly when it caught in a clumped lock. Jared needed a shower or a bath or at least a bucket of water to wash off in. Jensen added it to his growing to do list and reached down to once more scoop Jared up into his arm's, cradling the frail body to his chest. "I'm here Jared, not going anywhere." He reassured.

Jared blinked up into Jensen's face, feeling the tears on his face - he reached out, fumbled and let his hand rest on Jensen's shirt. "I'm ... sorry." The tears started again and he turned away from Jensen. He knew how horrible he looked, he was filthy, exhausted, he tried to move back to the mattress, struggling in Jensen's arms.

"Don't apologize for the things it's done," Jensen said softly and held Jared more firmly, keeping him firm against his chest. Humming quietly, Jensen couldn't resist slightly rocking the man, knowing that after the demon slid back into hiding the soul needed the most comfort. Jensen had often heard it being described as a large whole, consuming and bleak. It was then that the demon managed to hook itself in further, how they slowly consumed a person, feeding on every ounce of doubt and pain. If there was any hope for Jared at this point, it would come from the man knowing he was not alone, he was not to blame.

After some time Jared fell into a quiet sort of sleep, features not completely at peace but just slightly relaxed. Jensen slowly laid him against the mattress before pushing up and heading for the door. He left the food and water in case Jared should wake while he was gone.

The only bathroom with a shower or tub belonged to the Priests in the far private quarters of the church, out of way of the usual traffic of anyone visiting. He'd hardly opened his mouth to ask for use of the room when the Priest was adamantly denying him permission. Jensen rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest in annoyance. As if Jared was going to taint their holy bath tub. Just the idea was ridiculous.

There was no use in arguing though. Father Matthews informed Jensen that they'd been spraying a hose on the man when needed, there was apparently a drain in the center of the room that Jensen hadn't seen before. It was a wonder Jensen managed to restrain the urge to connect his fist hard in the gut of the Priest. How anyone could treat a person so terribly was beyond Jensen's level of comprehension.

Knowing there wasn't much of an option, Jensen headed back to the kitchen, searching around for the largest pot he could find. Fortunately the church held a soup kitchen once a month for homeless so there was quite a large pot stacked on a shelf on the far wall.

Fifteen minutes later he was heading back down to the room, bar of soup and rag clenched under his arms, hands curled around the steaming pot of water. It would be just a step above lukewarm by the time he ran it over Jared but it would have to do. With a soft sigh Jensen pushed open the door and set the items near the drain. Pushing up and stretching his back muscles, Jensen tried not to think about how much work he had to do.

"Jared? Hey buddy, wake up, we're gonna get you cleaned up," Jensen knelt on the mattress and slipped his arm under Jared's chest, pulling him forward. Flexing his muscles with strain, Jensen lifted Jared and the sheet below him, carrying him toward the pot of water. "Jared, this'll be a lot easier with your help," he grunted, shifting himself down onto the ground.

Stirring, Jared tried to sit up, "sorry," he murmured again. He didn't want Jensen to give up on him. Shivering, flesh feverish and aching Jared he pulled his knees up and leaned his head on them, curling his arms around his legs.

"Shh, it's okay," Jensen insisted and shifted the sheet around Jared before turning toward the pot. He tested the water with his index finger, glad to feel it was still fairly warm even if it most likely meant Jared would be colder after. He considered the man for a moment - and the mess this was likely to make - before curling his fingers around the hem of his sweat shirt and tugging it off, setting it to the side. "Okay Jared, we're gonna clean you up some now," he said though he wasn't certain how lucid Jared was.

Kneeling beside the man, Jensen dunked the rag into the warm water, squeezing off some of the access before bringing it above Jared's head and clenching it tightly. The water splashed in rivers across his hair and down his body and Jensen repeated the action several more times until the sheet beneath him was damp and slightly see through. Once more dipping the rag in the water, Jensen wrung it dry before sliding the soap along the cloth roughly.

Jared moaned quietly as the warm cloth moved on his back and turned his head to the side sleepily.

He caught his lower lip between his teeth as he circled the cloth along Jared's back, scrubbing in methodical motions. Jensen tried to keep his mind centered on the task - and not the fact that despite his dirty exterior and obvious disadvantage, Jared was remarkably stunning - but it was easier said than done. It didn't really help that his heart ached for the man, that he saw in him something warm and familiar and too like something he'd seen before.

"Tilt your head back, I got you," Jensen said softly as he shifted forward and let his arm snake around Jared's shoulders, supporting his body as he laid him back.

Face exposed to the cool air of the room, Jensen reached one hand back and soaked the rag once more. He cupped Jared's head between the crook of his elbow and brought the cloth forward, sliding along the curve of the man's jaw. Jensen blinked down at him with bright green eyes as his fingers shifted the rag up. He hesitated on the man's forehead, rubbing hard at a stain of dirt and grime before moving along. Swallowing deeply, Jensen worked his way along Jared's cheeks, over his lips, covering every inch of skin until it was clean, free of the blood and other signs of abuse.

Turning his head slightly, Jared looked up at Jensen as he moved the cloth over his face - the slightest smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Thank you," he shifted, wincing and rested his palm against Jensen's chest as his eyes drifted closed again.

Jensen returned the smile softly and dipped the rag once more into the water. It was oddly the most intimate thing Jensen had ever experienced, despite the circumstances. Jensen lost himself in the gentle strokes along Jared's body, cleaning the skin until all traces of his time in this dungeon like room were wiped clean from his chest and arms. The water was cooling rapidly so Jensen scooped some in his hands dumping it on Jared's hair before foaming his fingers with the soap. It definitely wasn't the best way to clean the man's hair what it would have to work for now.

His fingers shifted through the dirty locks, massaging along the scalp before pulling back to gather more soap. It took a good ten minutes to feel the man's hair was lathered enough to really make a difference. "Jared? I'm gonna dumb the water over you now okay? It's gonna be a little cool but it'll help." He breathed out slowly, straightening Jared and hesitating a moment to ensure the man was going to stay upright.

By now the water had lost most of its heat, but it wasn't freezing and it was really the only way Jared was going to get the soap out of his hair. So Jensen hefted up the pot and tilted it slowly over him, allowing it to trickle in a steady stream across his hair. Jared moved beneath it and Jensen murmured, "It's alright, almost done," he insisted softly and finished draining the contents over the young man.

It wasn't until after he'd set the pot back on the ground that he realized he had no towel and the sheet was completely soaked. Rolling his eyes at his own forgetfulness, Jensen reached across to his sweat shirt and tugged it over Jared's head. "I know, you're cold, I'm gonna go see what I can find for you alright?" Jensen helped Jared move to the mattress and drop down carefully on it before heading for the door once more. He'd bother with the clean up later.

Fifteen minutes later he was heading back to the room with clean sheets, a pillow and blanket, and a folded sweat suit he'd found amongst the clean fabrics. Jared was asleep on the mattress when he returned, curled in a tight ball, sweat shirt pulled around him and stretched as far as it could go. A warm smile tugged on his lips as he stared down at the curled up figure. Wetting his lips, he dropped onto the bed and once more gathered Jared into his arms - a thing that seemed to be of growing familiarity for him - and reached first for the brush he'd taken from the lost and found and scrubbed under the faucet.

Jared's hair was already drying and tangling together and Jensen worked slow on the tangles, trying not to pull too hard. It hit him as odd - though pleasant - how easy it was to care for the man, though he'd never met him before and knew nothing about him outside his name and that he was possessed by one evil son of a bitch. Jensen traveled so much for work it was a rare thing when he built a connection with someone and he could never remember a time when it felt as instantaneous as it did with Jared. Though he figured it had a lot to do with compassion more than anything else.

After Jared's hair was combed back, Jensen tugged off his wet sweat shirt and tossed it to the side, pulling on the clean one instead. Pushing him back down on the bed, Jensen tugged off Jared's soaked boxers and moved quickly to pull on the clean sweat pants. Another thing to add to the rapidly growing mental list - bring Jared clean boxers, socks, and clothes that fit better. The pants came up too high on his legs and fit snug across his hips but it was better than being in soaking wet boxers.

"Alright Jared, one more thing," he said softly, pulling Jared off the bed and setting him gently on the floor. He tugged off the bed sheets quickly and tossed them toward his wet sweat shirt. The sheets fit across the mattress loosely and Jensen tucked them in on the edges, setting the pillow on the far end before moving back to Jared. By this point Jensen was worn out and getting Jared back into the bed was harder than he anticipated.

Which was probably why it was easier than it should have been to slide onto the mattress beside him and pull Jared close. It was a good thing - he told himself firmly - Jared needed the contact. And Jensen needed a nap. Jared moved against him and Jensen held him close as he pulled the blanket over them. "Shh don't worry about it Jared, just rest. We'll talk more later," he insisted, letting his eyes drift close and breathing in the freshly clean skin of the man against him.


	2. Chapter 2

They let him wake up moments before they shoved him aside; it was a game. It was always much more amusing for them to have Jared awake, seeing what was happening to his _shell_. There was time for a single tear to escape the corner of Jared's eye, he liked Jensen - he was gentle, he cared. And Jared was gone.

Jared's body was curled against Jensen's, arms around the sleeping man's chest. He nuzzled into Jensen's neck, breathing in the scent of the man who had come to drive them out of this perfect body. His pink tongue snaked out of his mouth, licking down the shell of Jensen's ear and sucking the man's ear lobe into his mouth. A smile curved Jared's mouth as Jensen's head turned into the touch, a slight pink flooding his cheeks. Jared's hand slid over the man's belly, fingers drawing shapes and lines - the symbols that brought the demons comfort. What they wouldn't give to cut those symbols into the man's flesh.

The young man's hand slid further down Jensen's body, sliding along the waist band of his pants, fingers slipping under the rough material. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. He was lovely - the kind of body they liked to play with, soft, full lips... so inviting.

As sleep fell from him Jensen became aware of several things very rapidly. First touch, much lower than there should be, and lips warm and soft. And then - fortunately - Jared and his demons. Jensen shot up, untangling himself from the man who he was certain wasn't in his right mind. "Get. Off." He growled words not as strong as they should have been. He was still too caught up in heat and that flesh was still there. His hand curled around Jared's arm and tugged up.

A deep laugh bubbled up from deep in Jared's body. He crawled forward, slipping his body in between Jensen's thighs, cheek falling to press against his chest. "Don't you like him?" He looked up, his normally hazel eyes almost black. "We do..." Jared's body fell forward, lips crushing against Jensen's, his tongue pushing into the other man's mouth as a groan slipped past his lips.

"I like _him_ and you are not him," Jensen shoved back, sliding out from under the man and climbing off the bed. "Can't you give the boy a moments rest you foul creature?" He narrowed his eyes in Jared's general direction.

"We are resting, we're relaxing, we want to... _play_ ... with you." Jared pushed up off the mattress, his spine cracking as he stretched up to his full height. Rolling his shoulders he looked over at Jensen. "How did you know it wasn't... him," Jared gestured to his own body, walking slowly towards Jensen.

Jensen folded his arms across his chest and considered the man for awhile. "I know you're in there controlling him." Turning slightly, Jensen walked halfway across the room before turning back to him. "What is it you want with him? Is there some purpose to this?"

"Does there have to be a reason? Why don't you ask Jared why he called us?" He walked closer, hand trailing over Jensen's chest. "All these Priests just have it _so_ wrong don't they?" he chuckled softly as he walked around behind Jensen, "not that we mind the pain it causes him. Of course you didn't arrive soon enough to hear much of that did you?" He leaned in as he stood behind Jensen, breath ghosting over the other man's ear, "we _are_ hoping that you'll let them back in to stir things up again."

Eyebrows drawing together, Jensen sorted over the demon's words. He stepped back from him. "I'd like to ask Jared if you'd give me the opportunity too. Maybe you should let him go for awhile, let us have a conversation." Jensen suggest with a casual lift of his shoulder.

"What would you be willing to give us if we let him out for a while?" Jared's finger trailed down Jensen's spine and he walked around him once more, making eye contact, "something we might," his finger trailed down Jensen's belly, "find worthwhile."

This time Jensen kept himself rooted to the spot though he itched to step away. "I uh... would do..." he searched his mind, considering what might please a demon. Of course it would be a lot more helpful if he had an idea who this demon was, or what its motivation was. So far it seemed to be pretty pleasure driven. "What would you like? What would get you to give him some time?"

"Kiss him, like you _want_ him." He leaned in, the tip of his nose ghosting against Jensen's cheek, his chin, his lips, "if we are convinced, you can have him for the evening," He leaned back and held his arms open, one eyebrow raised, eyes heavily lidded.

Jensen sucked in a deep breath and stared at Jared in surprise. He hadn't expected that but then again, it was fitting by the demon's standards. This would give Jared the whole evening though and well, Jensen would be lying if he said the idea of kissing him wasn't appealing. Only he'd rather be kissing _Jared_ and not the creature inside him. Telling himself that Jared would be able to feel the touch as well as know it was for his evenings peace, Jensen stepped into his body. Wetting his lips and curling his hand back into the man's hair, Jensen tightened his fingers and tilted his head leaning forward and crashing their lips together.

He opened his mouth to the touch, instantly thrusting his tongue forward into the man's warm mouth. It wasn't the most pleasant taste - considering the man had only had water and still nothing to eat - but Jensen put his heart into the kiss. Letting himself kiss Jared like he would have if this were a completely different situation and they had met on normal circumstances. He sucked Jared's tongue into his mouth before sinking his teeth along the man's lower lip and dragging it out, letting it go with a smack of lips. "Satisfied?" He asked softly, voice barely above a whisper.

At some point, somewhere during the kiss - they had let Jared come back. He blinked at Jensen's question, blushing brightly and swaying into the other man’s body. His fingers drifted up to his mouth and ran across his bottom lip then he sank slowly to his knees, exhausted.

"Jared?" He asked softly, dipping down to curl his arm around Jared and help him to the bed. "It's okay, come on let's get you to the bed." He practically dragged Jared back to the bed, helping him lay down. His lips were tingling and something was stirring oddly in him but Jensen ignored it, favoring giving his attention to Jared. "Here, some water," he reached over and grabbed another bottle, twisting off the cap and handing it to the man.

Jared drank from the bottle, gulping water until it was almost empty. "I'm sorry," he looked down at the bottle in his hand, wiping at his eyes with the sleeve of the sweatshirt, "they... they do things and I can't stop it. I have to just watch." He pushed himself up onto his elbow and finished the bottle of water. His eyes glazed over for a minute, "I... where are they, where is he?"

"He?" Jensen frowned until he realized what Jared was talking about. "Oh we um... there was a... I convinced him, them? To leave you alone for the evening. It'll be a breather for you." Jensen smiled softly, reassuringly, and reached out to lay a hand on Jared's arm. "So you can just relax for awhile alright? Want some bread with peanut butter?"

"Peanut butter." It seemed like such a normal, everyday thing - laughter bubble up inside Jared, much more genuine, lighter, his real laugh. "I'm sorry," he said finally, groaning and falling back onto the mattress again, "s'just after everything else..." his smile faded. "Thank you..."

Surprised - and oddly pleased - by the laughter, Jensen grinned down at Jared and reached out to shift the man's hair along his forehead. "You're welcome. Though you really don't have to thank me." His smile faded slightly and he reached over to grab the bread once more. "I'm... I'm so sorry Jared, that these people have been so... you know..." he gestured around the room to signify what he meant. "You don't deserve this."

"Yes, I do." Jared's voice was small, in the room, his eyes moving around the stark walls. "I started this and now I'm... it doesn't matter." He rolled on to his side slowly, his body aching. "How long am I here?" He coughed, his throat still dry, "how long did you get me for?"

"The evening," Jensen met his eyes. "What do you mean you started this? Is this about the book?" He shifted on the bed to rest his leg against Jared's side. "Can you... talk to me about that? Tell me what happened?"

"I work at the university Library..." his eyes drifted to the peanut butter, "can I eat and talk..." he blushed and looked down, "I'm really hungry."

"Please do," Jensen nodded, offering the plate to Jared.

Jared reached out tentatively, watching Jensen, and snatched a sandwich off the plate. The Priests sometimes offered him things and took it away at the last minute. Curling his hand around the sandwich he took a small bite and chewed. "The university library, I work there," he took another bite, leaving a smear of peanut butter on the side of his mouth. "There's a rare collection there, old things, controlled environment - stuff like that." He finished the sandwich quickly. "I found a book," he shrugged and took a deep breath lying back down on the mattress. He leaned down because he noticed the fresh smell of the sheets "smells good," he said.

Jensen nodded and considered the bed quietly for a moment. "Thought you could use some fresh sheets. Seems like they're not doing a very good job looking after you. So... you found this book in the rare collection? And you read it?" Jensen rubbed at his hair before looking back up at Jared with curious eyes.

"I... why do you want to know?" Jared stiffened a little, shifting away from Jensen slightly.

"Hey, I'm here to help you Jared, that's all," Jensen said softly and dipped his head to meet Jared's eyes. "I know stuff about possession, and I'm not affiliated with these Priests so I've yet to hear any of the stories. I might be able to provide a different insight for you, but I need to know as much as I can about the thing that's in you." He reached out and laid his hand on Jared's arm.

"They said it had nothing to do with the book," he shifted back closer to Jensen again, fingers creeping across the sheet to rest near the man's leg. "They said it's because I've sinned so much - I _opened_ myself up to the _evil_ " He liked feeling the warmth of another human being, it was surprising how much Jared had missed... touch. "Everything felt different as soon as I read the book - i was cleaning and I found this box. An old leather box with straps on it. I was curious." He took a deep breath and then yawned, "I read some of it and... " he closed his eyes and shivered. Ever so slowly he pushed his hand forward so the back of his fingers were resting against Jensen’s.

"I read it out loud, the language was so beautiful - I don't even know what language it is but I could read it... strange... and then the voices started.”

Turning his hand under Jared's to bring their palms together, Jensen said his words firm and sure, "Jared, the thing about the Priests here... well, basically they're uptight bigots who haven't had sex in years," Jensen smiled at Jared warmly and curled their fingers together. "What they aren't willing to accept is a person isn't possessed because of sins or indiscretions. I would have to see the book to be one hundred percent certain but I'm thinking it's what's led to this. Now here's what's really important, what you need to listen to and take to heart and _never_ forget," Jensen shifted so his eyes were completely fixed on Jared's. "No matter what they say, the Priests or the demon in you, this isn't your fault. It's not who you are, it's only what has happened to you. And you'll get past it, we'll rid your body of them, and you'll be better. Do you understand that?"

Jared shifted closer again, letting his cheek rest against the back of Jensen's hand, his fingers tightening. "I think you believe that." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "sometimes, I think they might be right - these Priests. After all, God hasn't stepped in to help me." He turned his head slowly, eyes half closed with exhaustion and looked up at Jensen, "would you... could you just help me to die?" Tears welled in his eyes as he gripped Jensen's hand, "maybe while they're gone... please? I'm so tired."

Something twisted uneasily in Jensen and he struggled not to throw his arms around the man. He lost after a moment though and pulled Jared into his lap, holding him close and rocking him back and forth. "Oh Jared, you don't... you don't want to die. I know it feels like it now, I know you feel hopeless and trapped, but this isn't how it's always going to be. I promise, I will do everything in my power to save you." He didn't address the topic of God, didn't think it was the type of conversation they should have now. He stroked his hand through Jared's hair, instinctively dropping a kiss down on the man's head.

Jared turned into Jensen's touch twisting to capture the other man's lips with his, his lips were sore, split in some spots, his head aching - he didn't even have the energy to lift his arms to pull Jensen closer. He fell back down against Jensen's body, pressing as close to him as he could.

Only slightly surprised by the touch of lips against his, Jensen blinked down at the man. He tightened his arms around him and sighed softly. The whole situation weighed heavily on his shoulders already, though it was really no one's fault but his own. It was just... Jensen couldn't leave Jared. Not now. Not here in the bounds of these Priests that would rather kill him than give him a decent meal. Of course he was going to need to go at some point, gather supplies, that book, do some research, but he'd be back as fast as he could. "Do you want to eat a little more? Would you like to tell me a little about yourself? What you're studying in school? Are you... seeing someone? Does anyone know you're here?" Jensen stopped and took in a deep breath. "Sorry, question overload. You can choose what to answer from that list."

"There's no one to miss me, maybe work might call my house eventually but - I'm not there to answer... so no, there's no one. My parents died a few years ago," he blinked, "my Dad was a pilot, accident." He tried to remember the rest of the questions; Jensen's words were rolling around in his head. "School... English - I'm a writer -well- I wanted to be a writer...and no - not seeing ... why does that matter?" He nuzzled closer, letting his face press softly into Jensen's neck; he was so warm.

"Just getting to know you," Jensen said softly, rubbing Jared's side softly. "It helps, to know things about people who... the more I know; the easier it will be to help." He smiled and stared above Jared's head at the wall. "What sort of things do you enjoy writing? Have you decided what you'd like to do with your degree?"

"I used to write short stories, wanted to write a book... don't..." he yawned again, "think I care much about that now." He leaned back to focus his bleary eyes on Jensen's face, "are you staying here tonight? While I sleep?"

With a slight shake of his head, Jensen cleared his throat. "I need to go get some things, need to eat something. I was also thinking, if I have your permission, I'd go get that book. It would be a helpful tool in identifying the demon. But don't worry," he was quick to reassure Jared, "the demon will leave you alone for the rest of the evening, I'll be back before it returns alright?"

Jared knew it wouldn't be alright, but he didn't say anything, there was no point in telling Jensen - there was nothing he could do. "Alright," he murmured quietly. He took in a shuddering breath and kissed the man's neck then pulled back from him and curled up on the mattress.

Staring down at Jared's form, Jensen wished there was something he could do to make this all better for the man but the only thing that could really do him any good was ridding him of the darkness inside. "Can I get your address? And where you left the book?" He asked softly, hand hovering in the air above him hesitantly before once more resting on his arm.

Jared chewed on his thumbnail, "305 McVicker, key is under the garden gnome, book is under my pillow." He closed his eyes, a tear squeezing out from under his lashes.

"Under your pillow?" Jensen arched an eyebrow before shaking his head. Shifting forward slightly, Jensen leaned down and brushed a kiss to Jared's cheek before asking softly, "Would you like me to hold you until you fall asleep?"

"N..no," he turned away, facing the wall so Jensen wouldn't see the tears that were falling down his cheeks. "Thank you, it just means you won't be here when I wake up." He closed his eyes and tucked his hands up into the sleeves of the sweatshirt.

"Alright," Jensen nodded and let his hand linger on Jared for just a moment longer before he pushed up off the bed. "I'll be back as fast I can. And trust me Jared, I am coming back." He said the words softly before turning and heading for the door.

Jared nodded, tugging the sweatshirt up over his nose so he could breathe in the clean smell. "Okay," he whispered.

Jensen hesitated at the door for a moment, looking back at Jared with sad eyes, before crossing the threshold.

-=-=-=-

"And what if that Ackles fellow returns before we've finished?" The somewhat skittish Father Bryant was occasionally a bothersome fellow and Father Matthews turned withering eyes on him.

"We'll simply have to make good use of our time won't we? Mr. Ackles seems to think he's better suited to handle the Rite of Exorcism when he knows nothing of faith, it is our God given duty to see that this boy does not fall further into his grasp."

Father Matthews pushed open the door to the room and settled his eyes on the sleeping man on the bed. He gestured to his assistant to bring the man forth, grasping at his rosary and turning to a bookmarked section of his Bible.

"It seems the demon is not there now Father," Father Bryant clutched his own beads and glanced nervously between them. "Perhaps it's best to wait until morning, give him a chance to rest peacefully."

"There is no peace for one so corrupt," Father Matthews observed drily and came to stand above Jared's body. "Wake up boy." He hissed down at him and kicked the man's side roughly with his shoe.

Jared cried out, shocked awake by the pain in his side. He crawled away; arms collapsing under him at first, his face fell into the concrete floor. "Jensen's coming back," he almost sobbed.

"There is nothing that blasphemer can do to help you," Father Matthews' voice was nearly a sneer and he read the top passage of the prayer, staring down at Jared to watch for a reaction. When none came, he turned to his assistant and nodded. "The holy water."

The man in white pulled a bottle from his pocket and knelt beside Jared, yanking back his head forcefully with tight fingers in his hair. He dumped the contents of the water across Jared's face and into his mouth until the bottle was empty.

Jared's head snapped back so fast he was surprised it didn't break his neck; he gasped and coughed, inhaled water and felt like he was going to drown. His eyes darted to the door - Jensen hadn't come back; he'd left him there. He started to sob, hands scrabbling for purchase on the white robe. "S..Stop...please...they're not here - I'm me... “and then the water was back and he was choking again.

"There will be no mercy for you boy, not until you are purged of that which makes you unclean." Father Matthews read a few more lines of scripture and peered down at Jared with dark eyes. "Are you hiding your filth from us? We know what you are. The sins you've committed. You are a disgrace to all that is Holy. Tie him up." He spoke to the assistant.

The man dragged Jared across the room by his hair, hauling him up with strong arms and tying him along the wrists so he hung along the wall. With a glance and a nod from the Father, he landed a hard blow into Jared's side. "Show yourself demon!" The man hollered, the back of his hand connecting to the flesh of Jared's cheek in a hard smack.

Head snapping to the side, Jared cried out. "They're not here," he sobbed. He couldn't breathe properly, his ribs were aching - it felt like they were grinding together. "Not h..h..here," he stammered. _Jensen_. He pleaded in his head for the man to come back, "p..please..." his voice was softer.

"Whatever evil that has transpired to keep the demons at bay will not be tolerated in my church!" Father Matthews snapped and nodded once more to his assistant.

As the man rained blows against Jared's chest and face Father Bryant whimpered, "Perhaps you are playing right into its hands. Perhaps it wants you to hurt the man for its own pleasure."

Father Matthew cast him a steel glance, "Then hurt the man we shall. It will show itself soon enough, and this time we will not allow it to continue its presence here." He began a steady flow of scripture as the assistant continued his assault.

Using the last of his energy to try and twist away, Jared fought a losing battle, he was trapped and unprotected. He sank down, hanging from his arms feeling his shoulder pop painfully. His head rolled sideways against his sleeve and he smelled the faint smell of the clean material before he passed out.

They continued their attempts at bringing forth the darkness inside Jared for an hour before Father Matthews called off his assistant. Jared's body was limp and bleeding and there was nothing more they could do... for now. "We shall return in the morning."

"Untie him at least," Father Bryant pleaded. His voice was shaky with tears.

"No. Should the demon return while he was unbound... the risk is too great," as he swept toward the door - robes billowing around him - he glanced at the whimpering Priest. "And should I find him untied in the morning, I will be most displeased."

-=-=-=-

It had been fairly easy to find Jared's house after Jensen pulled out the map, and just as easy to let himself in. He tried not to take his time looking around, though he was admittedly curious about the man. Jensen wasn't even going to try to fool himself into thinking there wasn't some level of attraction there, though odds would say there shouldn't be, considering the state he'd found him in. But the connection had been immediate - on more than a sympathetic level - and Jensen allowed himself to ponder what ifs as he located a large duffel bag and began gather Jared's supplies.

Somewhere along the drive he'd made the decision to take Jared from the church and the holding cell that had kept him in. The Priests had been trying for weeks now to rid Jared of his demon and had no success. Obviously it was time for a new take on things.

The book under Jared's pillow was an antique and Jensen traced the cover curiously. He was half tempted to sit and open it, to peer curiously over its texts, but he resisted. There would be more time for that later. Instead he packed up a supply of Jared's clothes - knowing he wouldn't be able to return here with the man in case the Priests knew where he lived - and made a stop in the bathroom for his toiletries before heading out the door.

His next stop was to pick up some food. Normally he would simply hit up the drive thru but he needed some time to clear his head so he went inside instead. The place was mostly deserted, just a family in the playroom, and Jensen let himself eat silently and think.

Jared was definitely a special case, that much was certain. Though Jensen didn't always agree with the ways of a Catholic exorcism, he had generally known them to work if the Priest was experienced enough. Judging from what Jensen had heard about Father Matthews, he was exactly that, had even completed several successful exorcisms in the past. So the creature living in Jared had a special sort of hold, one not broken by prayers and crucifixes. Jensen suspected it had something to do with the book - considering that was what led to Jared's possession in the first place - but he couldn't confirm anything without research.

As he drove back to the church he thought about the drive to his place. It would take a good part of the night and Jensen pulled into the gas station to fill the tank and stock up on caffeine and sugar to get him through it. Really the only logical place to go would be his loft apartment. No one knew of the address and any research tools he might need would be right at his fingers tips. Plus he could supervise Jared's well being until the entire situation was sorted through.

And then... well, they'd figure that out when they got there.

The idea that Jensen might be unable to help Jared didn't even cross his mind. There was no failure for him, it wouldn't happen. It _couldn't_ happen. Jensen simply could not go through the whole scenario of watching someone else’s life fade before his eyes.

When he finally pulled up to the church it was late evening and the building was locked down. With an annoyed sigh he made his way around the large stone structure to the back, happy to find the door unlocked. His eyes darted around in the darkness and he traced the walls with his finger tips as he headed for the hallway and steps that led down to Jared's dank cell.

"Mr. Ackles?"

Jensen nearly jumped at the voice, whirling around to face the Priest that had greeted him earlier. "Jesu... uh... damn, you scared me." Jensen rested a hand to his heart and sighed deeply. "Did they teach you ninja skills at Priest school or something?"

"No," Father Bryant shook his head, sounding puzzled. "You need to come quickly, I tried to stop them but it was too late."

Jensen's heart lurched unpleasantly and he followed the man swiftly through the building. When he pushed open the door to where Jared was, Jensen brushed past him, eyes darting from the bed where he should be to the wall where he was. "Fuck," he gasped, not even bothering with his language.

Jared's body was already purpling, hanging limp and broken and Jensen cursed himself for taking as long as he did. "Help me get him down."

"Wh-what are you going to do?" Father Bryant asked nervously, lingering back while Jensen stepped forward and worked quickly at the ties, arm wrapping securely around Jared's waist.

"I'm taking him out of here. Now, either help or go and keep a look out," Jensen hissed, slightly relieved when the man stepped forward as Jared's second arm dropped.

They moved toward the door with Jared between them, negotiating around the threshold sideways.

Jared gasped then sucked in a huge breath, the sound like an inward scream. His eyes ran over the Priest's robes and he moaned trying to pull away from them, twisting in their grasp even as he cried out in pain.

"Jared it's okay, I'm here, I've got you," Jensen said quietly, trying to be as soothing as possible as they headed up out of the basement area.

"Where are you going to take him?" Father Bryant asked as they headed out of the church and around to the front of the building.

"Somewhere far away from here," Jensen grunted, shifting Jared's weight and tugging the keys from his pocket. He unlocked the passenger door and pulled it open, working with Father Bryant to get the tall man inside. When he finally closed the door, he looked at the Priest with steady eyes. "What that man has done to Jared is un Holy. How he can call himself a man of God is beyond me. When he asks what happened, I don't care if you tell him I took Jared, but if he comes looking for us, I'm not making any promises about his fate."

Father Bryant sucked in a sharp breath as Jensen turned from him and walked around the car, saying nothing more as he slid into the driver’s seat and took off down the road.

-=-=-=-

They didn't pull up to Jensen's loft until the early hours of dawn. Jensen was exhausted but relieved, secure in the knowledge that things would be better now that he'd gotten Jared away from there, as long as the man's injuries weren't too severe. It wasn't possible to take him to a hospital, as much as he would have liked too. There was too much of a risk that the demon would return and then Jared would be thrown in a psych ward with no chance for Jensen to help.

Getting the man out of the car and into the building was harder than he expected, since Jared was almost dead weight and practically needed to be dragged along. Fortunately the other few tenants in his building weren't around; Jensen wasn't certain how he would have been able to explain the state of Jared.

It took three trips - the one with Jared included - to bring in all the supplies and Jared's things from the car, and Jensen wanted nothing more than to collapse onto his bed and sleep for hours.

He couldn't though. Instead he moved to the place he'd laid Jared on the couch and knelt beside him, fingers working under the hem of the sweat shirt and tugging up as carefully as possible. Jared's shoulder was swollen but a careful prodding of fingers told Jensen it wasn't dislocated, simply strained, possibly twisted. The bruises along the man's chest were severe but there was no external bleeding and no ribs appeared to be broken.

It was a small victory, but something good none the less.

Next he checked along Jared's face. A few minor cuts, all of which were covered with dried blood, and more bruising and swelling. Jensen found himself slightly relieved that it wasn't worse, though he could hardly imagine the pain Jared was going to be in for the next few weeks as he healed. Pushing up from the ground he headed to the duffel bag of Jared's things, sorting through for a clean pair of boxers and sweat pants that would actually fit him.

When he returned to Jared's side he once more made quick work of tugging off his pants and sliding on the boxers. The legs seemed relatively untouched compared to the rest of the body and Jensen pulled the sweat pants on swiftly. He rose and stared down at Jared, torn between the swirl of emotions traveling through him. There was guilt that he taken so long, let this happen to the man, and sadness that it was Jared’s burden to bear. And something else unnamable and distant that Jensen brushed off.

Once more wrapping an arm around Jared, he lifted them man and carried him toward the bed at the other end of the large loft, stumbling only once. The mattress was soft and Jensen instantly felt a rush of relief that he'd bought shades for his large windows that blocked out the sun, since it would be shining bright morning rays in at any moment. With a final sigh he walked around the loft and flipped off lights, kicking off his shoes as he went. At the bedside once more he pulled off his shirt, slid out of his jeans, and crawled under the blanket.

Hoping to provide some comfort for Jared, he folded himself along the man's side, draping an arm across his waist and holding lightly. Jensen's eyes were barely closed before he was fast asleep.

-=-=-=-

Jared's body tried to move before his brain was awake enough to warn him not to. He sat up quickly, groaned as his vision faded to black and fell back down. It was soft, and warm which didn't explain why he had started to shiver. Jared could feel his yell building inside him, "Let.Me.Go!" he yelled, his body lurched and his arms fought, trying to get away, get out.

Lurching up at the sudden noise, Jensen spun toward the man, blinking rapidly to clear the sleep from his eyes. "Whoa, hey Jared it's okay," he inched forward, pushing up to a sitting position to consider the man's features, trying to judge how close he might be to being consumed. His hand came out to rest softly on Jared's cheek, turning their gazes together. "Deep breath, come on, focus on me."

Hands pushing the body away, Jared tried to move across the bed, get away; he was so tired. Shaking his head, slowly from side to side, he began to hear a familiar voice. A warm hand fell to his cheek, he flinched at first - waiting for the next blow. Blinking, his vision swam in and out of focus and then settled on a face, green eyes, _Jensen_. He came back. He blinked a few times, frowned, and raised a shaking hand to touch Jensen's face. "Are you real?"

Everything surged in Jensen, a mixture of sadness and guilt again and he shifted forward to pull Jared into his arms, just barely remembering not to squeeze too tight. "Yes Jared, I'm real. I'm so sorry that that happened to you... trust me; I never would have allowed it if I'd... well... it's over now. You're not there anymore. You're safe." He rocked the man gently, speaking soft and soothingly to him in hopes it would keep him tethered to this world.

"Y..You said you'd come back before they..." he swallowed arms trying and failing to push Jensen away, "you said no more." He shuddered, curling his hands in against his chest, "promised."

"I know Jared, I'm sorry, I didn't think they'd try..." Jensen swallowed thickly and worked to keep Jared in his arms. "Please forgive me, I never meant this to happen to you. But I've taken you from there now. You'll never have to see them again, or go through that again. I promise. We're going to get the demon from your body but not like they did."

Jared squeezed his eyes shut, they were trying to trick him again. This had been the best trick yet, make him believe that someone was trying to help him. Someone was nice, cared, made promises but then it all fell apart. Jared shook his head back and forth slowly, staring up at the man's handsome face. He was stupid to fall for their tricks.

Wetting his lips, Jensen shifted slightly and stroked a warm hand down Jared's arm. "Are you feeling alright? You've... been beaten pretty badly." He flinched slightly at the words. It was an understatement to say the least. "Once I know you've eaten something I've got some pain medicine that might help." He watched Jared intently, gauging his actions, trying to interpret what the man might be feeling.

Jared let his eyes close. "Whatever you want me to do." He let himself go limp in the man's arms, hoping he would just give up and let him sleep. They'd be back soon and it would all start all over again.

"Well, it's more about what _you_ want to do," Jensen kept his soft tone and released his hold on Jared, giving him the chance at some space. He was a little surprised at the intense urge to protect Jared, and thrown off because he knew there was very little he could do to make sure that protection happened. "Would you prefer to rest some more? Or perhaps you'd like a glass of water?"

"Why do you care?" Jared looked up at Jensen's face.

The question threw Jensen off guard and he frowned slightly, staring down at his hands before looking up at Jared. "Why wouldn't I care? Jared... you're a human being that doesn't deserve to suffer the way you are suffering. I barely even know you and I can tell you're a good person. What's happened to you isn't fair and I can help make it better. You can make it through this and... I can... help," he lifted his shoulders and dropped them heavily, trying for a small smile.

As he shifted slightly, grimacing, he reached up again and touched Jensen's cheek, "you _did_ come back." He smiled and let his hand fall back to the sheets. His eyes moved around the room, "where are we?"

Jensen followed Jared's gaze and reached out to take Jared's hand from the sheet, holding it softly between his. "This is my loft. I needed to get you some place nowhere could find you and where I would have the appropriate research tools."

"Oh." Jared rolled over and hissed out a breath; "Jesus... can't they... why..." words failed him. Since this all started he'd never been treated as badly as this. He felt the voices start within him, they'd been silent for so long this time. "Jensen, they're... he's coming back." His eyes flitted around; "tie me down, do something..." there was a panicked tone in his voice. He grabbed at Jensen - "I don't want to hurt you... or," he blushed, "touch you."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," Jensen insisted, not even willing to entertain the idea of tying Jared down. "I know you're exhausted, just try to fight against them as much as possible. If it doesn't work then focus on you. And my voice." Jensen wanted to pull him in his arms and comfort him but knew it was too late. He braced himself for the demon, shoulders tensing.

Jared's eyes widened, "Jensen?" They buried Jared deep inside himself. He sat up, eyes looked with Jensen. "We gave you what you wanted - did you enjoy it?" Jared shifted up on to his knees, crawling forward, closing the distance between them. "We stick to our agreements - don't we? We should really get a reward for that." Jared's eyes darted around the room, he sniffed the air, drawing it into his lungs as though he could taste it. "What _have_ you been up to? Is it here?"

"I believe your reward was the kiss," Jensen stayed perfectly still, not hinting at something he may have. He should have realized before that the demon would be able to sense its book within the room but well, Jensen didn't have too much experience with relic possessions. Now it was a glaringly obvious mistake. The real question was whether the book would do the demon any harm or simply strengthen it.

"Did you not like the kiss?" Jared's gaze moved slowly back to Jensen, trailing down his body. He crawled closer, leaning in to smell Jensen's shirt. "Mmmm, we _all_ like you, especially the boy." Darting forward, Jared latched his mouth onto Jensen's neck, sucking his hot flesh into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue.

It was impossible to force himself not to react to the touch, at least internally. Outwardly however, his hands came down hard on Jared's shoulders and he pushed back, climbing off the bed and heading toward his closet. The last thing he needed was to face this crazed up sex demon in only his boxers. "You know, it's just a matter of time until I send you back to where you belong," Jensen mused as he pulled out a pair of jeans and stepped into them. "You may think you're so smart now but I'll figure it out. You don't get to keep Jared."

"Maybe it's not Jared we want." He flopped back on the bed, knees bent, and arms behind his head. "Maaybe," Jared's voice sing-songed, "we want someone like you. Someone we can tear apart from the inside." He patted the bed beside him, "come and sit with us, we're lonely." He waited and when Jensen stayed where he was Jared pushed up from the bed and padded over to the kitchen. "Hungry, thirsty, wanting - how _do_ you put up with human bodies?"

Turning quickly he opened a drawer and pulled a long knife out, tilted his head slightly and gazed into Jensen's eyes. "I _said_ ... we're lonely..." He lifted the knife and ran the blade across his arm - pearls of blood beading up immediately in its wake. As he walked back toward the bed, Jared tossed the knife on the table. He sat back down on the edge of the bed, blood spiraling down his wrist and dripping slowly to the floor. "I suppose you'd better - help the boy."

"God damnit," Jensen hissed, blinking in shock - momentarily frozen - before kick starting into gear. He grabbed the nearest article of clothing - which happened to be an old shirt - and darted forward. "At least let me help." Jensen snapped when the demon kept his arm against him. Curling his fingers around the wrist for a moment, Jensen brought the arm forward and out. He pressed the shirt into the cut, trying to stop the bleeding. "Don't _do_ that. Please... Jared has already suffered enough without you damaging him on the outside too." He scowled down at the cut, holding both hands clamped around the cloth covering it.

Jared's fingers slipped over Jensen’s thigh, "then perhaps, next time you'll come and keep us company... sooner." He leaned in closer, rubbing his cheek against Jensen's, breathing deeply. "He's right here with us, you know, such a sad little thing really. He doesn't _really_ believe you're real - did you know that?" Jared's tongue darted out and licked along Jensen's jaw line. "But... the good news is he really _wants_ you - maybe more than we do. So adorable..." He licked along Jensen's bottom lip, "he's still bleeding, and it hurts him - you should probably take care of that."

"Let him go," Jensen insisted even as he tugged Jared to his feet and led him toward his bathroom. He refused to rise to the demon's bait, but some of the words hit him stronger than others and he couldn't resist asking, "He... he doesn't believe I'm real?" Jensen shook his head, desperately telling himself it was all part of the demon's trick

Jared laughed, "of course not - you promised him he wouldn't be hurt anymore - and," he brought his free hand up to run his fingers over Jensen's face, "you let him down didn't you." Jared hopped up on to the bathroom counter and captured Jensen's legs in his, crossing his ankles behind them. "Maybe you should do more to convince him."

"I..." Jensen frown as he pulled open the medicine cabinet and shifted through the items. He found some gauze to use for wrapping as well as a rag. He rinsed it under water before pulling back his old shirt around Jared's arm and dabbing at the blood. "And, saying I believe you, which I don't but just... what would... it take to get Jared to believe?" Jensen took the arm and chose to run it under the faucet instead. "Keep that there," he insisted as he gathered up the gauze to use to stop the bleeding.

"Keep your promises." Jared's top lip curled, his jaw twitching. "Save him." Jared tightened his legs around Jensen's body, arching his back he ground his crotch against Jensen's, free hand slipping around the other man's neck. "Feel that? That's all him..." he laughed long and deep, "Well, maybe some of us too."

Grinding his teeth together, Jensen jerked Jared's arm forward and silently worked the gauze around the flesh. This was going to steadily drive him insane and he considered next time waiting out Jared's possession in the bathroom. Then he'd at least have a door between them. Of course his mind couldn't help flickering over the words, wondering what was the truth and what was the lie. It was probably best to pretend Jared wasn't interested, because demons twist things too much and right now the man was in the worst state he could possibly be. Still... "If I... did the kissing thing again, would you allow Jared some time?"

Jared's tongue darted out again, this time running slowly over his own lips. "More."

Tucking the edge of the gauze into the wrap, Jensen's eyes darted between Jared's and his lips. With a soft sigh he shifted forward slightly, "I... um... more? What if... touching? If I touched yo-him, while we kissed?" He hovered his hands above Jared's shoulders before slowly bringing it to rest on the skin.

A muscle twitched in Jared’s jaw, "let's just see shall we?" Jared's hips swung softly back and forth, hand slipping down between them, covering the hard line in the front of Jensen's jeans, "don't think it will be too much of a problem for you to touch us... what do you think?" Jared's hand squeezed.

It wouldn't be and Jensen only hoped Jared wouldn't be upset with him - or maybe even remember at all. "And you'll give him time. If I... if I do _more_ will you give the day? Allow him to spend some time healing?" He slid his hands up the curve of Jared's neck then back down his shoulders and arms, trying his most persuasive tone.

"Our word." Jared’s long, lithe body writhed under Jensen's hands, spine twisting as he leaned closer, straining to press against Jensen's warm flesh.

Taking a deep breath, Jensen curled his fingers around Jared's side and leaned forward, brushing his lips against the still slightly chapped ones belonging to Jared. His pulse picked up almost instantly. "How will I know? When it's enough?" He asked as a whisper, hands sliding down to Jared's thighs and dragging his body forward slightly.

"We'll let him come... back." Jared's face broke into a grin, dimples, white teeth, and eyes still dark and cruel. His eyes drifted closed and he leaned up, pressing his lips against Jensen's, tongue darting in to the other man's warm mouth. Jared's injured arm slid up Jensen's chest, long fingers curling around his throat, thumb rubbing back and forth over the vein pulsing in his neck.

With a soft groan, Jensen stepped further into the body of the man and slid his tongue between his lips, darting across Jared's, thrusting forward into the heat of his mouth. Of all the things Jensen had done in his life, this seemed pretty high ranking of the list of stupid. There were _so_ many ways things that could go wrong. He slid his arms around Jared's back, tracing the hard lines of the man's skin before dipping down. Curling his fingers below Jared's ass, Jensen stepped back, bringing the body with him. His mind flickered over the various things he might be able to do that would get the demons to hide once more. He lifted Jared's body from the counter top, carrying the lithe form out of the bathroom and toward his couch. He needed to be somewhere soft, some where he could pretend he wasn't making out with basically a demon in this guy’s body.

Jared clung to Jensen's body, hands sliding over the man's muscles as they strained and moved. He fell back on the couch, hands digging in to Jensen's back, tugging him down onto his body, settling the man between his legs, hips snapping up. "What do you want from Jared? Hmmmm?" His hand slid down Jensen's cheek, thumb rubbing over his bottom lip, slipping into the silky, hot warmth of his mouth. Jared's cock twitched hard, "mmmm, he likes that," his other hand slammed down hard on Jensen's ass fingers grabbing the flesh roughly.

Another groan and Jensen couldn't resist grinding his hips forward. His mind chanted _bad, bad, bad_ but his lips fell to Jared's neck, sucking softly on the flesh, gently biting the muscle. "I want..." he breathed against the skin, rolling his hips. Desire thrummed through him and he trailed his hands down Jared's chest, hovering along his waist and down to his hips. "I want... to touch... to..." he fumbled over the words, not wanting to tell the demon any of the thoughts of want running through his mind.

Jared's movements slowed, then faltered and he gasped in a quick breath. "J..Jensen..." his chest ached where Jensen leaned against it, his bruised ribs feeling the pressure. Words echoed through his mind, "want..." he echoed, lashes fluttering slowly to his cheeks. His touch softened, fingers reaching to tangle in Jensen's hair - "please..." _take me away_... his legs tightened around the other man's warm body, strong, supple. "Please..." he whispered.

With another slide forward of his hips, Jensen dragged his teeth along Jared's skin, fingers dipping under the waist band of Jared's boxers. The body felt warm and good beneath him and Jensen took a moment to consider how long it had been since he'd been with someone. Too caught up with his work. It felt good to have the flesh beneath him even if it was for potentially not the best reasons. Sliding his hand along Jared's hipbone, over silky curls, Jensen let his hand brush along the base of Jared's cock, not even registering the words being said to him now.

Straining up, Jared pressed soft, tentative kisses to Jensen's lips. "D..Don't let them," his tongue darted out, slipping past Jensen's lips and Jared keened softly, hips slowly rolling, sliding. "Don't let them come back..." he whispered into the other man's mouth. Arms tightening around Jensen's back, he buried his face in his neck suckling the salty flesh quietly, "please," he murmured, "will do whatever you want..." His heart ached to be held, to be touched... to be _saved_.

This time the words clicked in Jensen mind and as his fingers curled along the base of Jared's cock, his eyes met the other man's. "I should... stop. You... they're gone..." he gasped around the words as he rocked his crotch into Jared's hips. "I wanna do what you want," he insisted as his fingers dragged up along Jared's flesh. The noises the man was making were intoxicating and it was almost a relief to hear him sounding something other than pained.

"Don't leave again," Jared panted against Jensen's shoulder, "please," he begged, clinging to the man as though his life depended on it. His body started to tremble and he pulled back, blinking up into Jensen's gaze as his hips pushed up slowly into his hands. His lips parted as a small puff of breath escaped and his head fell back - he was having trouble breathing, the aching and bruising deep within him protesting every move.

Tightening his fingers around Jared's hard length, Jensen rocked forward as he shifted Jared's leg between his. "Jared..." he breathed, burying his face in the man's neck. "Is this, please tell me this okay," he insisted as he continued to stroke the man. This really shouldn't be happening, Jensen knew this, knew it was most likely going to mess everything up but the way Jared begged... Jensen swallowed deeply, chest rising and falling with each deep breath.

Jared's arms slid around the man's neck, tightening like a knot. "Hurts…" he moaned, "just... a ..." he gasped in a breath, ribs screaming and grinding. "Don't be mad," he nuzzled into Jensen's neck, "please." He was almost wheezing against the pain as the demons let him feel all the hurt they'd been withholding. _Don't let go_ he thought, over and over. Pain washed over him, pleasure burned against his skin. So much when the demons weren't there. "Jensen," his lips moved softly against such warm flesh.

Loosening his grip slightly, Jensen lifted his head and stared down into Jared's eyes. "I'm not mad... why would I be?" He breathed the question, pushing up on his hand and elbow to ensure he took his weight off the broken body of the man beneath him. He couldn't stop the thudding in his heart, or the way his hips almost unconsciously rolled against Jared's thigh to bring himself relief.

Eyes feverishly bright, Jared pulled back so he could find the green eyes that calmed him. "All me..." he swallowed thickly, grimacing as he shifted to push his thigh against the hard line of Jensen's shaft. "When... how long do I have?" He fingers moved slowly, shyly, to brush some wisps of hair back from Jensen's forehead. He jumped slightly as he tried to move, hissed in a breath and let his hand fall to Jensen's shoulder. "It hurts." He meant everything, his body, his soul, his heart, wanting - the fear.

"They said the day," Jensen breathed, body shuddering slightly at the heat of Jared against his thigh. Sliding his hand back down Jared's body, he tilted their heads together to brush soft lips together. "It's gonna be okay Jared, I'm gonna look after you," he said against their lips as his hand tucked under Jared's waist band more securely and shifted to run the length of Jared's hard flesh against his palm once more.

Lashes falling against his flushed cheeks, Jared nodded silently not loosening his grip on Jensen. His heart was racing, bouncing against his ribs. He wanted so much to feel normal, wrapped up in this man's arms, the scent of his body moving around him, Jared could almost believe things would be okay. His fingers reached to touch the hair curling at the base of Jensen's skull, so soft. Lips parting again Jared pressed soft kisses against Jensen's jaw, his cheek, his movements jerky, scared.

"I got you," Jensen said softly, to reassure Jared more than anything else. He continued to stroke Jared in slow, gentle movements, working the flesh beneath his palm. Jensen wanted to bring him to some sort of release, hoping it would be helpful, be some sort of comfort for Jared. And well, he'd be lying if he said he didn't want to feel Jared come apart at his touch. Somehow he was allowing himself to be completely consumed with this man and he had no real desire to stop that.

Moaning, Jared's grip loosened, his arms sliding down a little, fingers curling over Jensen's shoulders. His hips jolted then twisted under Jensen's gentle touch. It was all too much. Jared cried out, his body flooding with sensation. He writhed under Jensen's heavy warmth, groaning with pain and pleasure as his body twisted and shook. His orgasm shot through him like electricity, jumping from his gut, to his heavy balls, and through his throbbing length. His mouth fell open and his upper body fell away from Jensen, limp, tingling and weak.

Jensen swallowed thickly, milking the last few drops from Jared's hard length before he slowly released his hold, pulling his hand back. He dragged his tongue across his lips before pressing a soft kiss to Jared's exposed neck. "Are you okay?" He asked softly, ignoring the heat burning in his crotch in favor of peering at Jared in nervous apprehension.

Jared moaned softly, head rolling to the side unconsciously giving Jensen more room, offering himself. His breathing was ragged, hard; his hand slipped over the curve of Jensen's back, fingers settling at the small of his back. "Okay..." he breathed almost silently. His hand slid up Jensen's side, over his back and tangled once more in the soft curls of hair.

With a soft smile, Jensen dropped several more kisses along Jared's neck before pushing up slightly; shifting so he could sit up and take his weight from Jared's body. "Good. Maybe you'd like to clean up some? I have a really nice bath tub," Jensen's eyes dragged up the length of Jared's body, lingering on the stain of wetness on his boxers before dragging up to meet his eyes. "I could... help." His lips tilted up slightly as he rubbed along his hair and stared into Jared's features.

Sucking in a breath Jared struggled up onto his elbows and slipped his legs out from under Jensen's. He slid off the couch and half crawled until he was settled between Jensen's legs. He reached shaking fingers up to tug loose the button on his jeans, then pulled down the zipper quickly, slipping his hands inside. His eyes darted up, looking into Jensen's eyes and he stilled. "Don't leave again," he whispered, pressing his hot insistent palm down against the front of Jensen's boxers. The material was damp and Jared pressed his thumb to the wettest part, eyes locked with Jensen's, "you have to stay," he whispered, licking his lips, "and h..help me."

"Not going anywhere," Jensen said with a gasp, hips jerking up into Jared's touch. "I... this is my place," he mumbled and would have laughed at himself if his brain could process anything beyond Jared's finger against him through the cotton of his boxers. "Gonna... help," Jensen insisted as he pushed forward to slid his lips against Jared's. "Promise," he whispered into Jared's mouth before darting out his tongue to trace the curve of Jared's lower lip.

Body aching, Jared tugged urgently at the waistband of Jensen's shorts until he managed to free his swollen shaft. There was no finesse to his movements but he could tell by the noises Jensen was making that he didn't care. Jared curled one hand around the base of the other man's swollen cock as his tongue darted out to lap the salty flesh up to the crown. Leaning heavily against the sofa, Jared rested forward, back against Jensen's strong thigh. He stroked his fist up and down the man's shaft, sucking softly at the head, tongue darting in and out of the slit.

His hair fell forwards over his face, loose strands sticking wetly to his temples. He looked up as Jensen hands tangled in his hair, his eyes warm, tired. He licked his dry lips as his hand slid up and down smoothly, thumb sliding over the crown.

"Jesus..." Jensen moaned loudly, head dipping down to stare at Jared's head above his crotch. His hips arched up, rolling into Jared's touch. His fingers tightened and loosened in quick motions. Rolling his hips upward continuously, Jensen basked in the feel of his orgasm crawling up through him. The gentle touches of the man, the way his tongue and lips felt along his skin, it was too much. "Jared..." he breathed deeply and tugged on the air in his grasp. "Mm'gonna..."

Jared pushed up shakily and leaned down, swallowing as much of Jensen's hard length as he could. His fingers curled hard into Jensen's thighs, digging into the muscle as he whimpered quietly around the hot flesh.

 _Ohshit_. Jensen felt the last holds of his sanity release and he came hard, shooting his load up into Jared's mouth. His hips thrust up into the tight heat of the man's mouth, eyes snapping shut. Everything raced through him until the last tendrils of his pleasure faded and he dropped his hands to the side, pulling in large gulps of air. "God Jared," he mumbled and shifted back on the couch, pulling Jared up the length of him to close their lips together.

Lips barely moving against Jensen's, Jared sank into the other man. Every part of his body ached, his muscles burned with the effort of moving. He let his head sink back against Jensen's broad shoulders and closed his eyes, fingers moving up to brush over the back of his neck once more.

"I promise I'm not going anywhere," Jensen murmured softly and shifted his arms around Jared, letting his eyes sleep closed. They'd sleep for a bit, but not too long. Damned if Jensen was going to let Jared waste his entire demon free day asleep. The man needed some time to rebuild some of his strength with food, water, and a nice long bath.


	3. Chapter 3

Jared had no idea how long he slept. He awoke to Jensen pressing soft kisses to the top of his head and whispering softly that he needed to wake up. He was surprised that he was alone in his head... for the time being. Jensen helped him into the bathroom and when he was sure that Jared was alright he started the bath tub filling and then left quietly, giving Jared some privacy. Stripping out of the clothes took Jared some time, his body ached. He was bruised almost everywhere, his skin mottled with dark colours and dried blood. He limped over to the mirror and gasped when he saw his face. Both his eyes were blackened, his left eye slightly swollen and he'd lost weight. His cheeks were sunken in and he looked so tired. He ran his hand down his face and sighed.

Hope was difficult. Hope meant that Jared could be knocked back down again. The problem was he couldn't help believing that Jensen was going to try everything to get him back, to save him somehow from the tempest inside his body. He noticed the gauze on his wrist and tugged at it, blinking in confusion at the deep cut. He tossed the gauze into the garbage and limped back over to the tub, turned off the water and stepped in. He stood there for a few moments, adjusting to the heat of the water, and then lowered himself gingerly into the water. Pulling his knees up to his chest he laid his head on his arms and let out a long breath of air. The water felt good, he could stay there forever.

Hovering outside the bathroom until the water turned off, Jensen laid his hand flat on the wood surface before curling his fingers into a fist and knocking softly. His hand twisted around the door handle and he pushed it open slightly. "Jared? Do you mind if I come talk to you for a minute?" He asked quietly, peeking around the door.

"S'okay," the corners of his mouth twitched into a slight smile.

Crossing the room silently, Jensen hesitated for a moment before stepping over to the edge of the tub and sitting along the edge. A warm smile lit up his face as he stared into Jared's features. "How are you feeling?"

Jared's eyes flitted up to Jensen's briefly then back down to the water, "I'm okay - sore - my eyes ache, but okay." He sat up slightly and picked up the soap off the side of the bathtub, suddenly feeling a little shy - which didn't really make any sense after the way he'd been crushed up against Jensen's body earlier. As he started to lather the soap up in his hands his eyes moved over the new cut again, "what happened to my arm?" He ran his soapy finger down his arm beside the cut.

"Oh um... the demon got a little..." Jensen shrugged and reached out to follow the line of soap down Jared's arm. "I tried to fix it up... glad it's not bleeding anymore." He sighed softly and pulled his hand back. "So when they... we're you're under, you don't remember anything that's happened?"

Jared looked up, one hand curling over the side of the tub, "I can see things - I think I only remember what they want me to remember." He sighed, "Sometimes, it's better for them if I wake up blind." His knuckles went white on the side of that bathtub as his grip tightened, "it's like a game, he tries to wake me up in a position I don't expect." He huffed out a small, strained laugh, but his fingers didn't loosen their grip, "can be a bit of a shock."

"Oh... yeah I can only imagine..." Jensen thought over that morning and how Jared had probably woken up. With a slight frown he considered Jared's hand on the bathtub ledge before reaching out and laying his palm over it softly. "Is there... anything specific you can remember about the demon? Or the book's words?"

"You promise they're gone for a while?" Jared looked worried, fear drifting into his eyes.

Nodding, Jensen ran his fingers across Jared's. "Yeah, they promised. And I'm sure it doesn't seem like much but from what I can tell, demons tend to keep their promises."

"Then I can show you what I read from the book," he looked down at Jensen's hand covering his, "if that would help."

"I think it might," Jensen nodded and shifted along the edge of the tub. "We'll look after your bath. Do you... would you like me to go so you can finish without the twenty questions game?"

"No," Jared blurted out. Blushing he looked down at the water, "I mean, if you could stay - I would like that - you don't have to talk to me if you don't want to. I can be quick." He picked up the soap and reached for his shoulder, wincing.

Reaching out to gently touch Jared's shoulder, Jensen shook his head. "Don't be quick, take your time. I don't mind talking, if you want."

Nodding, Jared moved the soap slowly over his shoulder and down his chest. "Why do you do this?" he looked over at Jensen, "I mean, you've done this... kind of thing before... you seem to know things."

"Oh um..." Jensen swallowed and shrugged. "It's been a... passion of mine. Since I was about sixteen or so. I saw a friend get possessed." Jensen trailed his fingers down Jared's arm before pulling his hand back to rest in his lap. "Things didn't end so great with him and since then I've spent my life pursuing it."

"What happened to him?" Jared's eyes were wide and he pulled both hands down into the warm water.

For a moment a memory flickered across his mind and Jensen blinked, staring into space. Then he let his eyes drift back down to Jared and he whispered softly, "He couldn't handle the demon living in him. He was... possessed for so long. No one knew what it was, and by the time we figured it out it was too late. So he..." Jensen shrugged, letting Jared fill in the blanks.

"He.." Jared swallowed, hard, "did he kill himself?"

Jensen nodded, surprised at the clenching in his heart. He didn't talk about his best friend often - if ever - and hadn't thought it would hurt so much to bring it up now. "Yeah, he... jumped off a building. I was there, saw the whole thing. At the end he told me to learn what I didn't. And I didn't know about the thing that had hurt him so much, so I learned about it. Made it sort of my life's work to help anyone else who suffered."

"Did it work? When he... when he killed himself?" Jared leaned forward a little, "did it get the demon out of him?"

"He died Jared," Jensen met his eyes. "I don't know what happened to the demon in him because there was no more him."

Jared leaned forward and reached out for Jensen's hand. "But... it stopped for him right?" He blinked up at the other man's face, eyes curious, sad.

"God Jared, of course it stopped for him. He jumped off a ten story building and smashed into the cement. He died. There was nothing left for the demon to possess." Jensen snapped the words then broke off with a sigh, dragging his hand up through hair. "Sorry."

Jared pulled his arm back into the tub and pulled his knees back up. "I'm sorry, Jensen."

"It's just..." Jensen swallowed and looked down at Jared with sad eyes. "I watched him fall apart. For half a year I watched him collapse in on himself. And I was there when he died, when he jumped off that ledge. And... that... if I have any say over it, I'd make sure no one ever had to experience it. Never have to get to that place."

Jared turned his head away and started moving the soap over the back of his neck. "Maybe you can't understand how difficult it is until; you've been in this position." Rubbing the soap down across his chest, Jared kept his eyes down.

Jensen pushed up from the edge of the tub and sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "You can't... you have to give me the chance to try Jared. Please? It's not too late for you."

A shiver ran down Jared's body and he raised his arm up quickly and threw the soap against the end of the bathtub. It knocked over the shampoo bottle and slid across the bathroom floor.

Turning to him curiously, Jensen raised an eyebrow. He walked silently toward the bottle before picking it up and carrying it back to the tubs edge. "I'm sorry this has happened to you Jared but you can get through it. I've seen more than a dozen people be freed of the demon in them and they go on to live normal, happy lives."

"If they had..." Jared looked down at the water. "Can you leave me alone for a while? Please?"

Jensen considered him quietly for a moment before turning and walking out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Jared was exhausted, sore, frustrated, and added to that was the confusion he had over the swirl of feelings he had about Jensen. He was half way through trying to figure out how long he'd had the demon with him when he realized that he didn't know what day it was. Six years he had spent rebuilding his life and _this_ is what happened to him.

The water was getting cold so Jared stepped out and grabbed a towel. He dried off quickly and got dressed again in the clothes that Jensen had found for him. He was still rubbing a towel on his hair when he opened the door and padded back into the living room. "Jensen?" He paused in the middle of the room.

Jensen had spent the rest of the time Jared was in the bath staring at his hands and trying to figure out why he felt so _sad_. When Jared called his name he looked up, turning in his computer chair before pushing up and heading out toward him, "Right here." He commented, stating the obvious before heading toward the kitchen. "Are you hungry? I was just going to make some lunch or... well... whatever you want to call it." He pulled open the fridge and busied himself with the inside contents.

Moving quietly into the kitchen Jared reached out and laid a hand on Jensen's back. "I'm sorry."

Rising up and looking at Jared with sad eyes, Jensen nodded. "It's okay. You're right, I don't know what you're feeling, or going through." He smiled briefly before dipping back into the fridge and pulling out some lunch meats that seemed to be alright to use. "Can I... ask you something? About that stuff?"

"Yeah, of course," Jared limped a little as he moved over to lean against the counter.

"Is there something more?" Jensen kept his eyes on the loaf of bread as he pulled out four pieces and laid them on the counter. "Something besides the possession, maybe something that happened before that makes you want to..." he shrugged, once more letting the man fill in the blank.

"I had some problems before - some _big_ problems... and I was just starting to get my life back together. I got into school, took the job at the library - then all this happened." He crossed his arms. "It just doesn't seem fair you know? I mean, I guess I shouldn't have been looking through those books... but how do you _put_ a book like that in a box... just in a damn _box_." He looked over at Jensen.

Jensen considered it as he squirted mustard onto the bred. "You couldn't have known... it does seem weird that a book like that would just be... there." He frowned and piled lunch meat onto both slices. "Can you tell me about what happened before? Or would you rather not?" He finished up the sandwiches, sliding one to Jared and picking up his own.

"Do you think it makes a difference?" Jared looked down at the sandwich, "I mean - how... the things I did wrong?"

"No," Jensen shook his head and bit into the sandwich, chewing quietly until he swallowed. Moving to the fridge to get two cokes, he continued, "I'm certain it was completely the book. Despite the crap those Priests tried to get you to believe... that's just not how it works. You don't get possessed for supposedly sinning. I was just..." Jensen popped open his soda, sliding one to Jared, and took a long drink. "I was just curious is all. About you. Wanted to get to know you."

"I had a drinking problem - well..." his eyes stayed focused on the sandwich, "I guess - I mean I'm an alcoholic - so I did some stupid shit when I was younger. My Dad gave me my first drink, you know? Crazy." He swallowed and glanced at Jensen out of the corner of his eye, "see they were right. My Dad said that I wouldn't have a problem if I had any willpower."

"How old were you, when it all started?" Jensen asked softly, sliding closer to Jared along the counter.

"When I was twelve? Dad said you weren't a _man_ until you could hold your own at the bar. That's how it was around our place. I drank so my brother didn't beat the shit out of me for being a _girl_. The thing is - sooner or later it just becomes easier to be drunk all the time." He rubbed his cheek, "ouch… everything hurts - I keep forgetting that." He smiled shyly at Jensen.

Heart aching for the man, Jensen slid forward and gently pulled Jared in for a hug. "That's... I can't even imagine..." When he pulled back he met Jared's eyes, "It's good that you've pulled yourself back from that. It shows a real strength in you. Sadly some people will always see what's happened as a flaw, but everyone has them." He stepped away and picked up his sandwich once more. "Thank you for telling me, I know it can't be easy to talk about."

Jared was sorry the hug was over so quickly. "So - does it change what you think about me?"

"No, of course not," Jensen shook his head and ate from his sandwich. "Things happen to people, it's just a part of who they are. I've seen some pretty intense things in my line of work, heard horrible stories; it never affects how I see someone. For you... it's just an insight into who you are." He smiled at Jared and nodded toward the sandwich. "Not hungry?"

Jared picked up the sandwich and held it for a while. "Your friend, what did he do wrong?"

"Nothing," Jensen shook his head and sipped from his soda for awhile before explaining further. "I mean, we were sixteen, we did stupid teenager stuff. Smoked some pot, fooled around with people - with each other occasionally - and then one day he just... changed. We'd been... well actually, it was the day after we broke into the museum, wanted to check out this new shipment of stuff. We'd been snooping around when a guard nearly caught us. It was pretty lame, we'd run home and laughed the whole way. The next day I went to see him and the cops were there. I guess they'd seen him on the security footage and someone had known him. He had apparently taken home a few things from the shipment and the cops had come to collect. We'd both been grounded so I didn't realize things were different at first but at school he started acting funny, seeing things, spontaneous outbursts..." Jensen sighed softly and picked at the bread.

"Did you love him? I mean - were you and he," Jared blushed and looked down at the sandwich in his hands, "you said that you fooled around."

"I loved him like a brother, and a best friend... he helped me come to terms with the whole being gay thing," Jensen smiled in memory of his friend. "If he'd lived... well it wasn't likely that we'd ever be together. He was bi-curious if that. Liked the ladies, a lot." He chuckled and turned the can on the counter. After a few moments his smile faded and he said softly, "I miss him. Probably always will. He'd been my best friend since childhood."

"I never had best friend." Jared finally took a bite of his sandwich and chewed thoughtfully. "I had _a_ friend at my job - well, I probably don't have that job anymore." He dropped the sandwich down on the counter again and turned to face Jensen. "If you finish this. If... I'm okay - will we ever see each other again?"

"I sure hope so," Jensen smiled softly at him. "I would like to be your friend or um..." he trailed off; realizing the topic of Jared's relationships hadn't come up before. He blinked at his soda and blushed slightly.

"Or?" Jared's heart fill a little, "you... you don't have to, and it’s okay. I... you know - that," Jared gestured with his hand to the sofa, "before, that was... him at first, but it was me... mostly me. Not that it matters, I mean I'm not trying to convince you of anything. I know you barely know me and this probably all seems way more important to me. You were the first," he shrugged, "person who's touched me in a long time. Touched me like _that_." He took a deep breath.

Sliding once more over to the man, Jensen reached out and laid a hand on his arm. "I like you Jared. A lot. More than I logically should really, considering how little time we've known each other." He smiled softly and dipped to catch Jared's eyes. "I think I would really like to, you know, pursue things with you. It's been awhile for me too. God I haven't had a relationship for... years." He laughed softly and squeezed Jared's arm softly. "So if you're interested in more, well then let the record show that I am too."

Jared smiled softly, eyes fixed on Jensen's hand. "So... we have to make me... right."

"We do," Jensen nodded and reached over to grab his soda and sandwich. "I suggest we start with the book. You can show me what you read and maybe I can look into some translations. I'm hoping that since reading it released the thing, there might be something that says how to get it to go away again but you never know." He smiled and headed toward the couch, depositing his items before moving to Jared's duffel bag and bringing it over. "By the way, I gathered some of your things while I was at your place."

"Can I change?" Jared's eyes brightened a little when he thought of having some of his own things, he smiled at Jensen. "I can show you the book first, if you like."

Jensen pulled out the book from the top of the bag and shook his head, "Go ahead and change, I'll just scan over things." He settled back on the couch, bringing his sandwich with him and flipping the book open on his lap.

Jared rustled around in the bag and pulled some clothes out. Glancing over at Jensen then back at his clothes, he moved around behind the couch to change. He wriggled out of the boxers and pulled on a pair of fresh ones then shoved his legs into a pair of jeans. "I had a book mark I think - on the page that I was reading." Tugging the jeans up he fastened them and pulled his t-shirt over his head. He walked back around the corner and when Jensen looked up he smiled and brushed his hair off his forehead. "A bit more normal?"

With a smile and a nod, Jensen patted the spot next to him on the couch. "Must feel nice to be in your own things." His fingers danced across the top of the book until they felt the piece of paper sticking out. Turning the page, Jensen scanned the foreign words with a slight frown. "Hmm... doesn't look familiar as a language... must be one of those ancient ones. Was there anything else in the box it was in?"

Sitting down next to Jensen, Jared shook his head, "that was all - I remember thinking how strange it was." He slid a bit closer on the sofa, "did you find the bookmark?"

"Yeah," Jensen slid the book closer so it rested on both their legs. "Which passage did you read?"

Jared's body stiffened, his eyes barely moving over the page; he pointed a shaking hand to the middle of the page closest to him, pulling it back before it touched the page. He pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes and groaned. He could feel them stirring within. "Jensen… you said all day..." Pushing up off the couch Jared moved too quickly and put too much weight on his bruised knee and it collapsed. He fell in a heap, trying to drag himself further away from the couch. "The book..." he whispered.

Jensen snapped the book shut and tossed it to the side, pushing up from the couch and hurrying to Jared's side. "They promised." He breathed low and curled an arm around Jared, helping him up. "It's okay; we won't look at the book together. Obviously it must stir them up." He smoothed a hand across Jared's hair, watching him with concerned eyes. "Is it any better now?"

Jared nodded, arms circling around Jensen's neck; he rested his cheek against the soft material of his shirt. "S'better... it's the book. Why do they... is there something in it? Something that will fix...?"

"I hope so," Jensen said softly and held Jared close. Later, when the man was resting, Jensen would look at it further, maybe even see about translations. He shifted his hand through Jared's hair and kept him to his chest. "Let's take a break for awhile and not talk about all this stuff." He slid back slightly and met Jared's eyes. "Let's do something for you. What would you like? We could watch a movie; play a video game, sit and talk? Or you could take a nap?" A warm smile danced across his lips as he considered the man.

"Chocolate." Jared didn't let go of Jensen, "do you have any? And a soda."

"Easy to please," Jensen grinned at him and nodded. "I have chocolate, and obviously soda." He stared into Jared's features for a moment before leaning forward and brushing their lips together softly. He pulled back with a slight blush. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

"It's okay," a muscle in Jared's jaw twitched and he licked his lips as he let go of Jensen's neck. "I haven't had chocolate since all this..." He pushed up from the floor and limped back a step. "I, uh... I have to..." he gestured towards the bathroom and limped away quickly closing the door behind him.

Blinking for a moment in the direction Jared disappeared; Jensen frowned slightly before heading toward the kitchen and opening up a cabinet to pull out his selection of candy bars he kept for the random sweet craving he tended to get occasionally. Gathering a couple more sodas from the fridge, Jensen headed toward the couch and set them and the soda on the table. He snatched up the book next and took it to his desk, not wanting to hurt Jared any further. With another glance at the bathroom door, he headed back to the couch and settled in to wait for the man to return.

Jared leaned against the door once he closed it. He needed some time to figure things out. He wanted to touch Jensen, kiss him, run his hands all over him but he had no idea what was going on. He couldn't figure out how much of what was happening to him was _him_. Jensen said he'd made a deal with the demon - and they had to keep the deals they made - but why? What was to stop them from doing what they wanted? Jared had found it harder every day to tell the difference between his will and the demon's. He didn't want to hurt Jensen, didn't want to touch Jensen if he wasn't _sure_ it was him.

He ran a hand through his hair and opened the door again walking back across the living room. "Better," he said and sat down at the far end of the couch.

Glancing at the space between them, Jensen frowned for a moment before forcing it away and nodded. "Chocolate?" He offered the candy toward Jared, sliding toward him slightly.

Smiling, Jared reached out and took the candy bar, peeled the wrapper off and took a bite. "MMmmmmm." He let the chocolate melt in his mouth, "want some?" He held it back out to Jensen. "S'funny the things I miss."

Jensen broke himself off a piece and popped it into his mouth. "Are there other things? That you miss?"

Jared smiled, "peace and quiet... in my head I mean."

With a soft chuckle, Jensen relaxed back on the couch. "Yeah, I would think that would be the biggest thing." He glanced down at his hands for awhile before looking back at Jared. "I'm going to work really hard to figure this out as fast as possible okay?"

"I know you will." Jared smiled, still holding the chocolate bar, "you want me to..." he shrugged, "go in the other room for a while or something? So you can look at the book?"

"Well..." Jensen glanced back at his desk, torn for a moment. On one hand he really wanted to spend every minute of Jared's down time with the man but it wasn't likely he'd get much done when the demons were present so he needed to work on it at some time. "My desk is over there, hopefully that's far enough away not to bother you. Feel free to rest; watch some TV or whatever you'd like okay? I wish I could let you go out for a walk but it's probably safer for you, even with their promise."

Jared shrugged, "it's okay, I'd rather stay with... well, I'd rather be here, inside." He felt his cheeks flush as he turned and walked over to Jensen's bookshelf. He ran his fingers along the spines of the books, a mixture of titles, some classics, some new, fiction, and old textbooks. Jared hesitated at the site of a book on religions of the world. "If something happens... to me... will you make sure that... book gets destroyed?" He kept his back to Jensen.

With a thick swallow Jensen nodded and pushed off the couch, saying quietly after a moment, "Either way, it gets destroyed." He stopped by Jared and let his hand rest on his shoulder. "You okay?"

"Not really, no..." he sighed, "but I'm counting on you for that." He reached up and pressed Jensen's hand with his own. "Can I lie down while you... read?"

"Of course," Jensen nodded and smiled reassuringly at him, squeezing the flesh beneath his palm before stepping toward his desk.

By the time Jensen turned away from his desk his eyes burned. He'd spent hours pouring over the contents of the book, careful not to read a word out loud just to be safe. When it was obvious there was nothing he'd be able to pick up on, he'd turned to his computer. Since this wasn't the first time Jensen had needed to research regarding a possession, it was fairly easy to find references to possession regarding objects. It seemed to be a rare occurrence but it did happen. And Jensen was even able to locate a case where the person had been possessed by a book but it didn't appear to be this one.

Which really didn't mean much, since more than half the possession cases that happened over the span of time were not documented, least of all online. After a while he began a search for the texts itself, searching for a translation to at least one word so he could confirm the language. With a little help from a variety of sites, Jensen was able to determine that the words were definitely a form of Sanskrit, not necessarily the one more commonly known but definitely sharing root words. Chances were this particular text had been altered by a religious person of sorts so it wouldn't be as easily understood.

From the little bit of translation he was able to break down in the section Jared had indicated he'd read, Jensen was able to determine it was certainly some type of summoning chant. Or possibly unlocking. Hard to say. One word that did appear quite a bit was Mastema and after another half hour of search, Jensen was able to determine that was supposedly a demon. According to the facts known it was the leader of fallen angels, whose job it was to tempt men to sin and accuse them before God. Which... made a lot of sense for its behavior. Jensen made a mental note of the name, deciding he would use it later when the demon resurfaced. It was his experience that demons tended to respond quite strong to the use of their proper names, which was why they kept them so secret.

As he pushed away from his computer, his eyes landed almost immediately on Jared in the bed across the loft. The man was sleeping peacefully and Jensen felt a little guilty about waking him but knew he'd probably appreciate it later when he could enjoy more of his time not bothered by the demon. Sighing softly, Jensen sat on the edge of the bed, scooting over toward Jared and running his hand through the man's silky hair. The bruises along his skin were dark and purple and made Jensen shiver slightly. The real kicker of it was that Jared was still beautiful, despite the marks, and Jensen could hardly fathom what he would look like when he was completely healed.

Shaking his head to rid himself of the thought, Jensen once more carded his hand through Jared's hair and said softly, "Hey Jared? Wake up..."

Jared opened one eye and smiled up at Jensen. "How long do I have?" He yawned and stretched his arms high above his head, t-shirt riding up over his belly.

Jensen was temporarily distracted by skin before he dragged his eyes up to Jared's features. "A good few hours at least," Jensen considered the clock. "Though I'm not completely certain what the demons will consider the end of the day... whether it will be sunset or midnight..." He chewed his lower lip thoughtfully. "I believe I've found a name for him by the way. It will be good for you to address him by that name in your mind, helps keep you two separate. So it's Mastema, the name."

"Mastema," Jared echoed, "Mastema". He reached over and rested his hand on Jensen's hip, blushing slightly, "he doesn't sound all that bad." He swallowed thickly and shifted closer to Jensen.

"In the grand scheme? Not so much. He's more of a trickster." Jensen moved closer to Jared as well, shifting his body so he could stretch out on the mattress beside him. "Still he's a problem and now that we know his name we can make some progress. I think I've also translated bits and pieces of the book. Nothing that can really help but I'll keep at it. My brain and eyes just needed a break." He let his hand come to rest on Jared's chest.

"You going to sleep for a while?" Jared pushed up onto his elbow.

Jensen shook his head, "No, just thought I'd lay here with you for a bit. Unless you want to get up?" He blinked up at Jared, smiling softly.

"No," his voice was quiet, "I probably don't have a lot of time left, will you try anything tonight... when they come back?" Jared's voice wavered a little.

Reaching up, Jensen slid his hand along the curve of Jared's face as he spoke, "Might try and talk to it, see if I can find some things out. Sometimes addressing them by name tends to bring out things so we'll see... I... I'll try to bargain for more time for you but I'm not certain it will be so willing." His eyes saddened and he sighed softly. "I'm sorry Jared... I wish I could say it was going to end tonight."

"Jensen if I ask you to do something for me - will you promise to do it?" His eyes were fixed on Jensen's.

Pursing his lips, Jensen considered him quietly. "I... I'm not certain I can promise without knowing." He blinked a few times and sighed softly. "Alright, what is it?"

"I want you to restrain me somehow, before they come back, I don't want... don't want anything else to happen... to me," he held up his arm, "but especially not to you." His fingers curled into Jensen's hip, "so you've promised. You have to now."

With a soft sigh, Jensen nodded. He hated the idea but knew it would probably be the best. Should Jared be unrestrained he could get harmed again, or Jensen could find himself once more on the receiving end of the demons teasing antics. "Alright, I'll um... tie you to a chair I suppose." He looked down, feeling guilt wash through him at the very notion.

Jared's fingers smoothed over Jensen's furrowed brow. "I _want_ it. I don't want anything else to happen - that isn't all me." He leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Jensen's cheek.

"Oh," Jensen looked up to meet Jared's eyes and his eyes softened slightly. "That... makes sense. Well, I said I would. So I will. Until that time though... we can just lay here?" He asked quietly and lifted his hand to brush Jared's hair back.

Jared nodded, and shifted closer, a pink blush rising to his cheeks as he lay across Jensen's chest. "When I was little, I used to watch thunder storms out my window at night. I remember when my Mom came in and caught me and I thought I would get in trouble but she took my hand and lead me outside and we stood on the front porch together watching the lightening." He sighed. "She died about two months after that. There was a fire in our kitchen - I remember - my guinea pig was on the table... I told Mom - and she went back in to the house to get it." Jared's fingers tightened in the material of Jensen's shirt. "D'you think...? Maybe it's - is it my fault she went back in? Maybe..." a single tear left the corner of Jared's eye, "maybe that's why. I know it made my Dad hate me. Even before I even understood it." His eyes widened and he closed his mouth.

"Oh Jared..." Jensen said softly and reached up to swipe at the tear before it could travel down his cheek. "Your mother's death wasn't your fault. She went back in because she loves you..." He wet his lips and leaned forward to press a soft kiss to Jared's forehead. "You we're just a kid, it's not right for people to think it's your fault. I know you keep looking for a reason you've been possessed, but I really am telling the truth that it's the book. I'm certain of that now, more than ever."

Jared let his head fall down so his chin was resting on Jensen's chest. "All things happen for a reason." He yawned, sliding his hand up Jensen's chest. "Just gotta figure out the reasons."

With a slight nod, Jensen agreed, "I believe that's how it works." He shifted on the bed slightly and curled his arm around Jared.

Jared's day... his time to be himself, ticked away - it was marked by soft words, gentle touches, revelations and worried glances at the clock. As the time passed and dusk approached something cold and frightening pinched in Jared's chest. He didn't want to go, didn't want to be pulled away, deeper into his own body. He was starting to feel like he was forgetting who he was, pieces of him being chipped away. He told Jensen as many things as he could; Jensen said it was important for him to know about Jared, learn who he was - make it less simple for the demon to trick him. Jared told as many stories about his family as he could remember; the first time his brother shoved him down a flight of stairs, the soft, cool fingers of his mother when he was ill with chicken pox. Jared remembered running away from home when he was very young with all his important belongings shoved into a lunch box - it took him four blocks to realize he had nowhere to go and return home. He laughed when he talked about the little girl who was his neighbour when he was young and how they held hands in the back yard, rubbing their noses together because someone had told them it was kissing.

It felt strange, revealing so much about himself to someone he hardly knew - but in so many ways - he owed Jensen so much. Jared's hands shook as he sat near Jensen although the other man didn't seem to notice; if he did, he didn't say a word. Jared ached, his body was exhausted even though his thoughts were moving so quickly at time, it was almost dizzying. He caught himself reaching for Jensen too often, warm and solid, _hope_.

As dusk approached, Jared paced, knowing he was making Jensen nervous. His eyes flicked over to Jensen's face every so often and smiled softly - reassuring him. They stood at the window together, close, not touching and watching the sun set. Jared couldn't help the sigh of relief that passed his lips as darkness fell, "a few more hours," he whispered, finger reaching out to curl around Jensen's.

"Come on," Jensen tugged him softly. "Let's eat something," he smiled at Jared as he led them toward the kitchen. "Or at least pretend to eat something... man when all this is over we're going to eat one massive meal." He knew trying for normality was useless, but Jared was beginning to look a little worse for wear and Jensen figured he could do with some distractions for a little while.

"Chocolate?" Jared hopped up onto the kitchen counter watching Jensen move around the room. "It'll be time soon," he looked down at his hands where they were clasped in his lap. He murmured softly, "to get me settled somewhere for the evening." He scratched at his eye brow distractedly.

"Chocolate is not a suitable dinner," Jensen commented even as he crossed into the living room to gather the selection of candy he left out and brought it back to set by Jared on the counter. With a soft sigh he laid his hands on Jared's legs, parting them so he could step in between them and wrap his arms around Jared's waist. His head came to rest on Jared's shoulder and he breathed in softly. "I'm not tying you up for a little while yet. No need to be waiting around tied to a chair for hours."

Jared couldn't help the shudder that passed through his body, his arms made as if to wrap around Jensen and he hesitated then rested them back on the edge of the counter. "You... don't have to... touch me- I know... I mean..." he _didn't_ manage to stop himself from turning his face so that his lips moved over Jensen's soft hair.

"I _want_ to touch you," Jensen chuckled softly and squeezed Jared slightly. "And not to be helpful or anything. It's a purely physical and selfish thing for me." He pulled back slightly and grinned at Jared.

This time, Jared let his arms go when they moved up, slipping around Jensen's shoulders. He pulled him as close as he could without cutting off his oxygen.

Jensen held Jared close, quietly for a stretch of time that he didn't bother keeping track of. Their time was ticking by and Jensen wished there was something he could do to make this all better. For now there wasn't so he simply cradled Jared close and hummed softly. "Chocolate?" he whispered after awhile, not moving.

Laughing softly, Jared nodded, releasing the other man from his arms. "I think I may have a constant supply of chocolate around after... if you..." his smile faced a little, "you going to do anything with the book tonight?" He took the chocolate bar that Jensen offered him and peeled the paper back slowly."Or just try the name thing- see if that gets you anywhere?"

"I'll try the name thing first, see where that gets me," Jensen said softly and broke himself off a piece of Jared's chocolate. "I need to judge how the demon is attached to the book. He might gain power from it, which is the last thing we want."

Jared's legs were swinging a little as he snapped off another piece of chocolate. "How does that work? Do you have to trick it? " He looked down, legs squeezing in closer to Jensen's sides, "don't let it bargain with you anymore." Jensen hadn't revealed exactly what the terms were of its last deal with him - Jared sensed he probably didn't want to know what he couldn't already guess.

"I don't think it will offer another bargain... it was just warming me up," Jensen sighed and scrubbed a hand across his hair. "As far as trying to determine its motives... well... it's hard to say. I've never dealt with this type of demon before, one that manifests in a book. I'm hoping after tonight though I'll have a better picture of things." He dropped his hands to Jared's thighs and rubbed his palms against the rough denim.

Jared's eyes widened a little as the strange sensations of being _not-alone_ came back to him. "Jensen?" He leaned forward and tugged the other man into his arms again, "it's time..." He started to tremble a little, it has been so nice to be ... _here_ , he'd almost forgotten once or twice that things would have to change again; even allowed himself a brief daydream that this was his life, he lived here, slept here, knew where the chocolate bars were when he wanted one.

"C'mon," Jensen said softly and led Jared across the room, pushing him softly into the chair there. He darted across the room, glad he already knew where the rope he'd had to use before was stored. He was back to Jared in a few moments, twining the rope around his waist and the chair, securing him to the wood then his arms to the chair's arms. "I'm sorry it's so tight." He said softly, kneeling in front of Jared to secure the knots.

"It's okay," his fingers stretched out to brush against Jensen's shoulders while he knelt there. He chewed on his bottom lip, concentrating on the man in front of him, eyes narrowing as he tried to stay longer. "Jensen? See you soon," Jared whispered.

Swallowing thickly, Jensen nodded and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Jared's mouth before pushing up and standing back. His shoulders tensed with what was to come and his hands followed together, resting in front of him.

Jared's eyes darkened in the dim light coming from the lamp then moved down over his arms and legs. "Kinky." He winked up at Jensen, "You and Jared been, getting to know each other?" He shifted in the chair, testing the bindings. "Hmmmm, maybe you _do_ want to keep him." He looked up, studying Jensen's face. "Awww, you _do_ want have him here don't you? Nice little home for the two of you? Good replacement for the little friend you lost so long ago." A smile grew on Jared's face.

Jensen's eyes narrowed at Jared's form and he folded his arms across his chest. "I'm tying _you_ up. And don't even try to intimidate me with your mind reading crap. I'm not falling for it, Mastema," Jensen smirked slightly with the name.

Jared laughed long and loud, "OOOh scary little boy has been doing his research. Who do you think I am? There's no one in here who reads minds. I've met you before." Jared leaned his neck forward as far as it would go, straining into the rope around his chest, he winked. "Come over here and we'll whisper to you, tell you where."

Shoulders stiffening impossibly harder, Jensen let his hands fall to his side as he stared at Jared. Something stirred unpleasantly in his gut and he couldn't resist the urge to know. Jensen was too curious by nature. He slid forward and leaned close to Jared, pulling in shaky, deep breathes.

Jared strained to reach Jensen's ear, his voice soft, "we flew with him once....right of the top of a lovely building." He laughed quietly.

Lurching back, Jensen shook his head quickly. It couldn't be true. The demon was lying, he could read Jensen's mind, or he could dig into Jared's and find out what they'd already discussed. "You... you lie. I'm not falling for your games."

"Alright, I suppose we have plenty of time don't we? I have as much time as I want. " He wiggled a little in the chair, "Jared maybe not-so-much. We really don't like the whole business of human's having to eat and drink. It's tiresome." He smiled warmly at Jensen.

Scowling deeply, Jensen glared around the loft space before turning back to Jared. A soft sigh fell from his lips, "Mastema, I know you're probably lying, but for the sake of Jared... I'll humor you." He stepped forward and knelt beside the man, not touching him. "What... what do you mean... about... my friend?"

"What do we get?" Jared leered down at him, "you give, we talk." Jared's fingers reached out to barely brush past Jensen's shoulder.

 _Typical demon_ Jensen rolled his eyes and thought about Jared's request not to bargain with it. "I... I have no idea what you want. It's not like I know the inner workings of a demon. Want some chocolate? Jared is fond of it." Jensen smirked slightly and met the demon's gaze through Jared's eyes. The vaguer he kept what he was willing to do; the easier it might be for him in the long run.

"It's a start." Jared's eyes moved down over Jensen's body. "We'll try that first and see how things...progress."

With a surprised snort of laughter, Jensen pushed up and headed toward the kitchen. Demons were beyond his level of comprehension. Of course it all seemed odd until it occurred to him a few moments later that he would have to _feed_ Jared. Which provided the demon lots of opportunities to suck on his fingers and it was just not... good. "Give you some. Tell me something. Quid pro quo right?" He asked, slightly breathless, eyebrows furrowing together.

"Sure, we can try that...see where..." he looked down at Jensen's lips, "it gets us." Jared's tongue slipped out, pink and wet, sweeping across his bottom lip. He opened his mouth slightly and waited.

With a faint scowl, Jensen glanced down the length of Jared's tied up body before drifting back up. "Okay. I... I'll kiss you and you prove to me that you're not lying." Jensen didn't give the demon a chance to negotiate, simply slid forward and crushed his lips against Jared's. It was definitely best that the man didn't remember his time when the demon was surfaced, Jensen had a feeling the next conversation was about to get dark.

Jared's tongue snaked quickly into Jensen's mouth, and he let out a small moan of pleasure. When Jensen pulled away Jared's eyes were closed, his cheeks flushed, "we _do_ like to have him close to the surface when you're near - such pleasure." Jared licked his lips. "What kind of proof do you require?"

"I've never told Jared his name... I haven't said it in fourteen years. Tell me it." Jensen sat back on his heels and waited. It was really the last thing he wanted to hear the demon say but it was the only piece of information that would prove the demon wasn't lying.

"Like Rumplestiltskin...guess the name and you get a prize. Hmmm let's see...was it Adam? No, too far back," Jared shook his head, hair falling forward onto his face, "was it Kevin? A tad too modern wouldn't you say?" He grinned, blinking innocently. "OOOooh yes, it's coming back to me now, Stephen," he licked his lips again, "with a p..h.. in case you wondered." Jared relaxed back into the chair looking down smugly at Jensen.

Jensen's heart lurched unpleasantly and his fingers tightened along his thighs. "You... you're..." He wanted to cause as much damage as possible to this demon but anything he did would consequently affect Jared. His body thrummed with anger and he breathed deep and hard through his nose. "You killed my best friend." The pieces snapped together at an almost blinding pace. The book... it must have been in the shipment at the museum. It was the only that that made sense. And somehow it had managed to possess someone else and Jensen was here to once more witness it. "Do you... have some higher goal in mind? Some reason you're doing all this Mastema?" He forced the name out, hoping it would make the demon answer him.

"Oh my goodness...." Jared tutted a few times, "that really _does_ seem to be another question doesn't it." His face was cold and hard. "Let's see how good you are at pretending you're kissing Jared this time. Oh, and for the record, we didn't kill Stephen. He was weak and pathetic. He killed himself."

With a sharp hiss Jensen lunged forward and dug his hands into Jared's hair, tugging the head back and crashing their lips together in a rough kiss that was all tongues and teeth. He didn't give himself time to rethink things or to dwell on the words the demon said. Of course it was going to go out of its way to get under his skin and bother him as much as possible. Wrenching his lips back, Jensen stumbled back and dropped down. "There. Now answer."

Laughing, Jared sucked his bottom lip into his mouth as though he were savoring the flavour of the kiss. "A little testy there Jensen, Jared didn't like that - he thought you were such a gentle man. Poor thing - such disillusionment in someone so young." Jared looked lazily around the room, "what was the question again? Oh yes, what do I want? Pleasure. I want pleasure. Always ... it's better than almost anything. Of course, sometimes, I have a bit of an additional agenda; bit of a to-do list. Busy, busy busy. Always have something on the back burner." He grinned, baring his teeth showing his dimples. "Sorry was that too many metaphors?"

Jensen rolled his eyes and shook his head, "You're just _hilarious_. And I think we're both more than aware of the fact that it's not Jared I'm testy with." Biting hard on his lip, Jensen considered the floor before pulling his eyes up. "If I... if I let you look at your book for a moment, will you tell me what's on your to-do list? Why you're still bothering with Jared?" He knew it was a risky move but the information could prove to be vital for the ultimate exorcism.

"Oh - getting brave are we?" Jared's eyes narrowed, "who gets to choose the page? Will you untie my hands so I can touch it?" He shot forward in the ropes, growling slightly. "Jared is _very_ tactile. He likes to touch things."

"You don't get to touch it unless you can provide me some piece of information that really matters. And I get to be the judge of it." Jensen stood and crossed to his desk, curling his fingers around the book and holding it behind his back as he came back toward Jared. "I'll let you see the first page." His voice was stony and cold and he peered down at Jared.

"What kind of information?" Jared looked up at Jensen, leaning forward, "these ropes are awfully tight you know, his poor wrists are aching."

"Then stop struggling," Jensen scoffed and rolled his eyes, not falling for it. Jared knew he was tied up and that there was going to be some discomfort to that. "You tell me what your point in staying in Jared is. And don't say pleasure, I'm not stupid, you obviously weren't gaining any pleasure from those Priests torturing you before." Jensen brought the book into view and rested it against his chest, folding his arms over it.

"Never underestimate the _pleasure_ one can derive from a little beating here and there, a little pain. Want to know what Jared would let _you_ get away with?" Jared leaned forward and whispered, "we know everything, ever little desire, oh he's such a naughty boy - did he tell you about the things he did when he was younger?"

"That's not yours to tell and it's not what I want to hear," Jensen pushed back and held up the book. "You want your precious book? You better start providing because I can promise you I have no probably whatsoever of simply leaving you here tied to this chair for the rest of the night."

Jared laughed again, "Could get interesting ... so many things could happen. Jared could get quite ill - we already feel a little nauseous. Maybe something he had in his mouth." He spat the last word. "We've been telling him all about you, how you let your friend die, how you lied to Jared. He knows you're using him, used his pretty little mouth didn't you? Oh but don't worry - we made sure he knows that he'd better keep taking _care_ of you or you'll take him back to those rather, twitchy Priests." Jared's shoulder twisted a little, "untie us and we'll let you use his pretty little _ass_ as well. We were thinking - it would be _quite_ the joke if we were able to convince him that he would only be free of us if he lets you fuck him. Of course, we realized you'd give in too easily - and where's the fun in that?"

Jensen felt like he was going to be sick. He wasn't on league to deal with this demon. Already he wanted nothing more than to burn it and now... Jensen crossed the room, hooking a chair under his arm and dragging it over to Jared. Spinning it so the back faced the man, Jensen straddled it and sat back, letting the book rest between him and the chair. "Talk all you want. Jared knows better than to believe you. And the real kicker? You're not going to be around forever. One day - and soon - Jared will be rid of you and we'll go on living our lives while you'll be stuck back in hell. So talk all you want." Jensen lifted up the book, flipping it open and curling his fingers around the first page. Locking eyes with Jared, he tore the paper down and out of the book.

"What are you doing?" A brief look of concern flashed across Jared's face. "Be careful - you told Jared that the book was the way to get us out." His fingers were curling around the arms of the chair. "Guess you lied to him again if you're going to destroy it." His upper lip twitched slightly, "what do you want to know? Why we're in _this_ body? Think Jensen. It was easy, he was so lost. Just the type of boy...that you would come swooping in to help. You think we don't know what you do? Don't follow your _career_?

"You... are you saying... you've been _looking_ for me? What? I have some sort of reputation among the demons?" Jensen blinked at him, hands hesitating on the paper before crinkling it up. It didn't matter to him if he tore out the pages, he could easily read them later. It was only the demon that it would bother, and judging from the paranoid nature of him, it must be at least someone what of the creature’s power source. He refused to discuss Jared any further with the creature, knowing would twist any information he might say. "So I've been bother you lot huh?" His fingers grasped the edge of the book once more and he tore down slightly a few inches.  
"It's more of an...obsession." Jared licked his lips, "we _so_ enjoyed the fact that you completely screwed up our first encounter." Jared's eyes flitted down to the book, he knee rocking slowly back and forth. "Do you think about Stephen? We do."

With a quick shake of his head, Jensen tore swiftly at a dozen pages, crinkling them in his palm. "No, you don't get to talk about him. He's not part of this now. Here is how this is going to go Mastema... you tell me what I can do to get rid of you, or I destroy your precious book, one page at a time." He tore out another page as if to demonstrate. "I'll even sweeten the pot for you. You give me just a hint at what would pull you out of Jared, and I'll let you _touch_." Jensen held up the book, "Me or the book, your choice."

"Stop tearing the pages or we'll hurt him," Jared hissed. His eyes were blazing, a muscle in his jaw twitching furiously. "You're the hint... " his lips pulled into a sneer, " _you_."


	4. Chapter 4

"Me?" Jensen pondered this for a few minutes before letting his hand drop from the book. It wasn't much of a hint as far as hints go. Really there were so many things it could mean... Jensen shook his head. "More." He insisted, letting the book fall closed in his tight grip.

"That was the deal," Jared yelled. His face was flushed, the veins in his neck standing out. "Are you testing us to see if we'll hurt him? Testing to see what we can take away from him? The human body is quite amazing; the autonomic nervous system in you creatures is responsible for all the most ... important functions in your body." His voice sing-songed as he spoke. "Don't. Test. Me. Jensen."

"I did what you asked, stopped tearing up the book," Jensen lifted the closed volume as if to prove his point. "Quid pro quo. You answered my question, made a request and I followed it. If you want anything more it's time you answer another question." He shrugged casually and rose from his chair, spinning it so he could sit normally and cross his ankle over his knee. "Just showing you the same courtesy you are always so _kind_ to show me."

"What? What question?" Jared's eyes closed for a few moments, his head tilting to the side. "You didn't _ask_ a question."

"I want more. More information, more of a hint then _me_." Jensen's eyebrows furrowed together and he slid slightly forward extending the book to tempt the demon.

Eyes opening slightly, Jared stared at the book for a few moments. "I wanted to see you again. I want .. to watch you go through the same thing you did before. You can't keep this ... idiot ... tied to a chair for the rest of his life. He's going to be talking to you - in the middle of a sentence - in the middle of sucking your _tongue_ into his mouth and we'll come back." Jared bit down hard on his lower lip, breaking the skin, a small trickle of blood running down his chin. "There's your hint." He swept his tongue across the cut, tasting the blood.

Considering his words, Jensen slid even closer and let the book rest against the back side of Jared's fingers, watching the way his arm strained against the ropes securing his wrists. It appeared as if a deep pleasure was washing over the man's face and Jensen leaned forward slightly, "So what? You want Jared to kill himself? You'll just go back into the book that doesn't..." he broke off as things tried to click together in his mind. The demon was giving him a hint to free Jared of his plight and suicide couldn't possibly be the only solution. No... there had to be something else. _I wanted to see you again._

Jensen wrenched the book back with a sudden snap of clarity. "Me... you want _me_. That's how... to free Jared I have to take you into me." He blinked rapidly, stumbling backwards away from the bound man.

A broad smile grew onto Jared's face. "If you say so ... now give me something."

"You touched the book," Jensen snapped, trying to make this thought make sense. It seemed impossible. And it was all his fault. Jared being possessed, the demon had done it simply to draw Jensen out. When the demon growled Jensen turned to him. It was obvious that Jensen would need to do something if he wanted to keep Jared from being too badly injured. Stepping forward he pulled at the bounds on the man's wrists until the arm was loose enough to bring the hand forward. He shoved the book under the flesh, watching fingers curl around it.

Jared's fingers moved over the book, sliding across the cover and curling and uncurling around the edges of the book. "Open it."

With a heavy sigh Jensen pulled the book back and opened it, hesitating for a moment, "Does it hurt Jared, when you touch the book?"

Jared's laugh rang out in the room. "Gottit bad, don't ya son?' His hand strained against the ropes, "give it back to me, nothing hurts that moron, he's so bruised and battered already, what does he know? You didn't care about it before when he was sucking you off? Didn't worry too much then about how he was feeling." He batted his eyelashes at Jensen and laughed again."Give it to me."

"You talk like that and expect me to let you touch your precious book?" Jensen sneered, pulling back slightly. "You're lucky I don't burn it right here." He couldn't though, and he knew that, so he slid the pages forward. "You'll leave him. After this. You'll leave for the rest of the night and not come back until tomorrow. I'm done talking to you. When you come back we'll... figure it out." He stared hard into Jared's eyes, book hovering inches from the man's grasp.

"Fine, fine, fine, you're not all that entertaining tonight anyway. A bit testy if you ask me. " Jared's hips started to roll forward in the chair, "let me get him warmed up for you, now _give me the damned book._ " Jared's eyes widened and his tongue slipped out to run back and forth across his lips. "Jensen? He's getting all worked up - don't keep the boy waiting." Jared's body was twisting and turning as much as it was able against the ropes. He whispered, "give me the book - and we'll give him to you."

Jensen allowed himself another moment to tangle over whether it was the best decision or not but the promise of having Jared back was too good to pass up on. So he slid the book under Jared's fingers, watching the skin fall down onto the open pages. "Make it quick."

Jared smiled and lifted his fingers to flip the page, his eyes darted down to the text and he read a few sentences. "You really don't know what you've got there do you?" He closed his eyes and his head fell forwards.

Jerking the book back and snapping it closed, Jensen took several deep breaths and dropped the text to the ground, carding his hands up through his hair. The feeling that he'd made the wrong decision was consuming him and a steady panic built up in him. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ A shaky sigh left his lips before he reached up and slowly touched the bound man's cheek. "Jared?"

Head tilting to the side a little, Jared moaned quietly.

The small noise was enough of an answer for him and Jensen worked quickly to untie the rope, tugging it off. In the next minute he had Jared up out of the chair, carrying him toward the bed and laying him down softly. Every part of Jensen shook and he cradled the man close, pressing his lips into the top of his head. "I got you... not going anywhere..." he said softly, trying to reassure the man.

Jared was still was a few minutes and then his hand slipped forward to settled on Jensen's arm. "Jen?"

"Right here," Jensen breathed out, running his hands softly along every inch of Jared's skin that he could reach.

"Wanna go back ... to the Priests." Jared's voice was barely a whisper. "Heard him... wants you - you gotta take me back." His fingers curled into Jensen's arm.

"No," Jensen shook his head quickly. "You're not going back to the Priest. For... for all we know he was lying. I'm going to do more research later, just don't even think about it now okay?" He didn't tell Jared that he knew the creature wasn't lying. But there was the possibility that the book would provide another alternative. After all, the demon did suggest that there was something more to it than Jensen even knew. "Try to get some rest, it's okay, he's gone for awhile."

Jared opened his eyes and looked up, "then take me _back_ now." His face was flushed, his eyes, he knew reflected how exhausted he was.

"No." Jensen refused again, lips pursing together. "They'll kill you if you go back there. I won't do it Jared so don't even try arguing with me."

Pushing up slowly from the bed Jared sat up. "You can't keep me here, Jensen. I'm not a prisoner." He looked down, unable to meet the other man's eyes.

"Of course you’re not..." Jensen stared at Jared's hair for a moment before sighing heavily and turning from him. "Did he tell you _why_ he wants me? Did he fill you in on those little details too?"

"He's going to hurt you. But I won't let him, don't worry," Jared’s voice was quiet, small in the room. He looked up at Jensen, peering out from under his lashes, "I promise, I won't let him get... into you." He looked around the room, "where's my bag, I'm assuming you won't drive me back there, so I'm going to walk - I need my jacket." Jared pushed up off the bed needing to be away from Jensen. One touch and he would cave, he knew it - there was nowhere else he wanted to be - but he couldn't live with himself if something happened to this man.

Climbing off the bed after him, Jensen snagged Jared's wrist and tugged him forward - hard against his chest. "It's my fault Jared. It's my fault you're possessed and I can make it better. Please... let me do this for you. You're so... you deserve so much more than this." He buried his head into the crook of Jared's neck and he breathed deeply. "Maybe this was always how it was supposed to be. Maybe everything in my life was just leading up to this moment and... I want to help you. I _need_ too. Please... don't go. Let me save you." His words were shaky as the cold acceptance washed over him. There wasn't a doubt in his mind now. He would take this demon into himself, to save Jared, to make up for not being able to save Stephen.

Jared pushed against Jensen's chest, "no... then I get to spend the rest of my life knowing... that it was _my_ fault. I ... I ... d..didn't call you there... you ... you just found out." Panic was starting to build in his chest. "I am not a good person. I have nothing... I don't even have the shitty job that I managed to get myself. Nothing, Jensen." He pushed hard enough to get free and stumbled back a few steps bumping into the end of the bed and sitting down hard.

Stepping forward once more, Jensen reached out a hand to rest against Jared's hair. A soft smile played across his lips. "You still have plenty of time. You can rebuild you're life. Jared... you _are_ a good person. And... once the demon's in me... maybe you can figure out how to really get rid of it. It won't continue to jump between us." He sighed softly and dropped his hand. There was no way he was going to let Jared win this argument. He only hoped it wouldn't come to some drastic measure to convince him.

"I'm not smart like you - you can figure it out," Jared stood up and walked out into the living room, "it's going to hurt you," he said over his shoulder, searching around the room for the bag Jensen had brought him. "It wants you dead, I know it," he froze and stared at the chocolate on the coffee table, "I know it," he whispered. His heart was crushed. He had tried not to want anything, not to listen to Jensen's voice, think about his soft hair, tried not to want him. There had just been so much pain, so much chaos in Jared's life. There was no way out of this - that would mean Jared could even remain friends with Jensen. He'd just be gone, as quickly as he had appeared in Jared's life. He took in a shuddering breath and dropped down to his knees.

"Jared..." Jensen walked over to him, kneeling beside him and gathering him up into his arms. He didn't let the man struggle, simply clamped his arms around his side and held him there. "If the choice is between you or me dying, it should be me. You may not understand but I really _am_ the reason you're possessed. The demon knew by possessing you, I would eventually be drawn out. It was... he is... it's the same demon that possessed Stephen. And it watched me then, and wants me now, and it's the only way to save you." Tears pricked along Jensen's eyes as everything around him seemed to crumble.

Jared looked up, blinking a few times and spoke so softly Jensen could barely hear him, "why?" He turned his face into Jensen's neck, "why you - it doesn't make any sense - it's lying . . . and I have nothing. It's right, it was right Jen, I did some stupid things when I was drunk all the time - I don't even remember half of it. You don't understand. Demon's lie, everyone's told me that."

"I'm sure there are many things it's lying about and I have no idea why it wants me so much but... but those things... whatever you did... it doesn't matter now," Jensen stroked a hand through Jared's hair now. "I know this is what should happen. You deserve another chance. I can _save_ you. Why won't you just let me have that?" He held Jared tightly, whispering the words.

"Because... _I_ want you." He took in a shuddering breath, " _you're_ my chance." He started to sob quietly at first and then he couldn't control it. Everything came crashing down on him; the hurt, the aches in his body and his heart, Jensen, how there was no way out.

Rocking him slowly back and forth, Jensen couldn't help wondering if the man was beginning to cave. There was no denying that he was completely terrified at the idea of being consumed by the very demon that had changed his life so drastically before. And he wanted Jared too, wanted them to grow together, to be more, to step away from this situation and be together. But more than any of that he wanted Jared to be alright. That wasn't going to happen unless the demon was gone. "Jared..." he whispered the man's name, not knowing what else he could say to make this all better or to help it make sense. He highly doubted there was anything.

Jared rubbed his cheek across Jensen's, leaning back to look at his face. He sniffed, and wiped at his face with his sleeve and leaned in closer, breathing against Jensen's lips. "It's not fair." He hiccupped in a breath, and then pressed his lips to Jensen's, softly, barely moving them. He was still shaking with emotion. His hands moved down to Jensen's hips and slid under his shirt, his skin was so warm, so smooth. Jared left his eyes close again and his fingers moved slowly as his lips settled once more against Jensen's. "It's not fair," he whispered.

"No, it's really not," Jensen agreed, letting his lips brush against Jared's. And it wasn't. Here he was, finally with someone he felt like could actually see himself spending his life with and now he'd be facing one of the things that terrified him the most: His own possession. "I wish there was another way but..." his hands moved up to slide along the curves of Jared's face, bringing him in to deepen the kiss with a gentle pass of his tongue along the man's lips. Shifting forward slightly, Jensen let his mouth fall open wider and waited to see if Jared would respond further into the kiss.

Moaning softly Jared's lips opened and his tongue slid into Jensen's wet heat. A shudder ran through his body at the feel of the silky mouth and he shifted so he was straddling Jensen's lap breaking the kiss and nuzzling back into the other man's neck. "No more... I ... can't.." It was already going to break his heart into a million pieces when Jensen... _fuck_. He pressed his tired and aching body up against Jensen's and breathed in slowly. "It's going to be too hard now..."

A quick shudder ran through him and Jensen forced himself to nod. He thought about never touching a person again, never being with someone again. Sucking in a deep breath he laid his head against Jared and squeezed his eyes tight, willing the tears away. Jensen couldn't decide whether it would be smarter to not dwell on it, to not think about all the things he would be giving up, or to let himself realistically face the weight of his sacrifice. To hardly even know Jared and yet still _know_ that he was worth it, was a big deal. "It's okay," he managed to say, voice only shaking slightly.

"What do we do now?" Jared whispered, body wrapped as close to Jensen as possible. "When... when does he come back?"

"Tomorrow," Jensen said softly, hand dragging through Jared's hair. He pulled in slow breaths of Jared's scent, trying to memorize it. Something heavy sank in him as it hit him that everything was going to be his _last_. The last night, the last time holding someone, "Jared..." he gasped the name, heart clenching painfully in his chest. _Get a hold of yourself Jensen._ "I want some chocolate." He said softly and squeezed Jared impossibly tighter.

There wasn't much to say between them, and Jensen speculated that Jared was just as much at a loss for what to say as he was. It didn't really matter though; Jensen could take his comfort in the warmth of Jared's form against his. At some point he pushed up from the ground and led them back to the bed. No reason to stay uncomfortable on the hard floor. They settled in on the fluffy mattress, Jensen holding Jared close, letting the man lay half across him.

He stared at the ceiling and thought of his family, considered what they would think when they found out about his death. For awhile he considered writing them a letter of some sort but what could he possibly say? _I'm sorry Mama, had to sacrifice myself for a man I've known a few days because it felt wrong not too._ Somehow he didn't imagine it going over that well. Plus it would seem too much like a suicide note and Jensen didn't want that sort of thing left behind. He knew that would be what was assumed to have happened to him. When his mind supplied a picture of his mother crying, Jensen forced his thoughts onto something else.

At some point Jared had fallen asleep and Jensen wished he could join him in that sweet oblivion but there was no way his mind was shutting down. He felt like he should be _doing_ something. It was most likely his last night alive - and certainly his last night without being consumed by darkness - and here he was, simply laying in bed and considering the shapes the paint made on the ceiling. But when Jared shifted against him and mumbled something incoherent, Jensen decided it wasn't that bad of a last night. He could be eating a giant burger or a thick stake, but that would feel too superficial. And he probably could have woken Jared and asked for something on a more physical level but then Jensen would feel too much like he was saying 'you owe me' and that's not what he wanted Jared to think or feel.

And then Jensen found himself blinking his eyes open, fixing in on the shine of sunlight peeking under the bottom of the blinds. He'd drifted off without even realizing it. A harsh bite of panic soared up in him and he shot up, tangling in his hands in his hair, pulling in deep lung fulls of air. It was too soon. He wasn't ready and this was never how his life was supposed to go. Glancing down, Jensen considered Jared's still sleeping form and sighed. Despite the part of him that said he didn't _have_ to do this, Jensen knew he would. Knew it so solidly, it was like staring down a gun and telling the person to pull the trigger already.

Shifting on the bed, Jensen curled his legs under him and watched Jared silently until the man began to shift and wake.

It took Jared a moment to realize where he was, that seemed to happen to him a lot lately - almost every time he woke up. His nerves came awake first, and he struggled to sit up only calming slightly when he saw Jensen's clear green eyes staring at him. "You shouldn't have let me sleep." He rubbed his eyes.

"We both needed it," Jensen said softly and reached out to touch Jared's face gently. "It was only for a few hours anyways. How are you feeling?"

"Okay? How much time do you think I have?" Jared's eyes darted nervously around the room.

Following the sweep of Jared's eyes, Jensen shrugged. "Hard to say. I guess it'll all be over soon."

"Soon..." Jared echoed eyes locking with Jensen's.

He leaned forward, lifting both his bruised hands and moving the pads of his fingertip gently down over Jensen's face, until they fell to his chest. Leaning in, Jared slanted his mouth over Jensen's and kissed him. His tongue slid between them, running along Jensen's lips as his hands moved down to settle on the other man's hips. Tears welled up in his eyes again; he thought briefly about how much he had cried and how much more this feeling meant to him than anything else.

Groaning, Jared pushed his tongue past Jensen's lips, feeling the other man hesitate before letting him in. Jared curled his long fingers into the sensitive flesh on Jensen's hips, gripping him hard enough to bruise. He shoved gently pushing Jensen back down on the bed so he could lie down beside him, lips moving desperately against Jensen's, sucking, licking, tasting Jensen. One hand grasped Jensen's hair, the other hand moved all over Jensen's body, the curves of his muscles, the jutting hip bone, strong thighs. Jared committed everything to memory.

Jensen wanted to cling to Jared, hold him tighter than humanly possible, and he let himself get lost in the feeling for a few minutes. Jared's lips were warm and soft, delicious against his just for the way they connected him to reality. That tinge of a feeling - the _last_ kiss - shot up through him and Jensen gasped a surprised sob into the kiss. His fingers curled into Jared's flesh and he thrust his tongue hard against Jared's. But it was too much and not enough all at once and Jensen pulled back to swipe at the tears on his cheeks before Jared could see his wrecked state.

Even as Jensen pulled back Jared reached out and brushed the tears away with his thumbs, smiling. "You're... a .... " he shuddered, kicking out and scrambling back on the bed until he crashed heavily against the headboard "Jen?" His voice had an edge of panic, his eyes shining brightly, sweat beading on his forehead. His body jolted and he jumped - a look of shock crossing his face quickly as his eyes flew to Jensen's face - hand reaching out toward him.

Jared's head slammed back violently against the headboard and he cried out, rolled sideways off the bed and fell in a heap on the floor.

"Stop it!" Jensen yelled in protest, lurching forward to gather Jared into his arms and keep him from crashing again into the floor, not sure what would happen next. "Leave him alone! I know it's not him you want!" Jensen's voice rose and shook as he tried to restrain the flailing body in his grip.

Jared stilled almost instantly, dark eyes darting up to Jensen's, "we're just getting in some batting practice - you know, working out what we're going to do to you." Jared's arms slid around Jensen's waist, tightening slowly until the man's ribs were grinding painfully together. "Get ... the book."

"Wait," Jensen pushed up the body, holding him up so their eyes could lock. "I need your promise. I'll open myself up to you and then you'll leave Jared, you'll be gone for good. You have to give me your word."

Straining his neck forward Jared sucked Jensen's ear lobe into his mouth and tongued it - licking the warm skin and nipping it hard. He pulled back to whisper in Jensen's ear - "Oh I _promise_. I'm going to push your heart out through your mouth ... just like that," Jared snapped his fingers, "first though... maybe we'll have some fun - you know break a few things, cut a few ... _people_. Just like the good old days."

"Just... leave Jared alone. He's suffered enough at your hand." Jensen knew it was no use bargaining for more. Maybe the demon would slip up and do something to someone who would bring him down before the demon could completely consumed him. He pushed up and away from Jared, shutting the thoughts out of his mind. He couldn't dwell on it any further, couldn't let himself be talked out of it. Crossing to the desk where he'd set the book the night before, Jensen snatched it up and came back to Jared, hesitating beside him. "What... what do I have to do?"

Jared was rocking back and forth on the bed, eyes slightly glazed and a satisfied smile on his face. He held out his hand, "bring me the book, and fetch sharp knife - then sit yourself down right here." He patted the bed in front of him. "And do it all quickly before I change my mind."

Jensen wanted to ask what the knife was for but he had a hunch it would be best not to know. Walking quickly to the kitchen, he snatched up one of the large chef's knifes before he headed back to the bed. He climbed onto the bed in the spot Jared had indicated, handing over the knife and book and swallowing deeply. "Alright. I'm ready."

"No take backs Jensen.." Jared chuckled unpleasantly, "once we are in you- that's it - _we_ get to decide what we do- to everyone. " Jared leaned forwards and licked a long stroke up Jensen's cheek. He snatched the book from Jensen's hands and pressed it to his chest for a few moments - his smile taking on the strangest look. He fingers moved like he was caressing a lover and soon, the book was open and Jared was flipping the pages gently until he found the page he was looking for. He handed the book back to Jensen and tugged the man's free hand roughly towards him. "You will read that page ... start now." He drew the knife across Jensen's wrist and licked his lips eagerly as the blood began to flow. Turning the knife on himself, he cut his own wrist and watching for the blood before pressing the open wounds together.

Stumbling over the first few words, Jensen tried to let his attention be distracted by the actions of the demon. His wrist stung from the open wound and the words he was reading aloud made no sense but he forced himself to continue. _It'll be over soon. It'll save Jared. Have to save Jared_ His mind chanted as he continued down the page working slowly to ensure he caught every word. Occasionally his eyes flickered up to the demon, trying to determine what might be coming next and what it might feel like when the demon was inside him.

Jared leaned forward, the sneer still locked on his face. "We're going to have as much fun with the outside of Jared and we just with the inside." He laughed loudly. "it's begun..."he whispered.

Everything shifted in him and Jensen could _feel_ it. Like a cold, darkness crawling through him. The last words falling from Jared's mouth made him cry out, head dropping back with the sudden surprise of pain. It was as if every part of him was breaking and shattering, making room for the demon to invade him. It was too much and Jensen threw his body back off the bed. When he should have stopped he didn't, simply slid across the farthest wall, crashing into it hard.

Then something else began in him, a low burning, and a scream that echoed through his mind. It sounded nothing like Jensen - and he lurched forward, stumbling away from the wall as heat built up in him. Above the screaming and the burning he thought of Jared, needed to make sure he was okay before he was completely consumed with the creature. "Jar..." he gasped, arm extended as he crossed the room and fell along the edge of the bed. "Jared..." he gasped again, reaching out for the man and letting out a low growl.

Shaking his head a few times, and rubbing at his face, Jared moved slowly, aching, _knowing_ the foul thing had finally left him -his heart skipped a beat when he saw Jensen, heard the sound of his voice. He tumbled off the bed and moved across the floor, limping, shuffling and kneeled in front of Jensen'. "Jen?" He took Jensen's hand and gripped it tightly, "Jensen?"

Jensen's head fell back as the level of heat consumed him. It felt as if someone had lit the inside of him on fire, like he'd just stepped into a stove and at any moment was going to spontaneously combust. A loud, nearly shrill scream fell from his lips, tore through him. His body arched up over the floor, back and waist rising high into the air before he dropped heavily. Something was wrong; the demon was killing him without sparing a moment. And there was still that scream in his brain that didn't belong to him. His body jerked in on itself, folding together and his eyes shot open, gasping sharply once more. It hurt more than anything else he'd ever felt and he wanted it over. "Fuck. Kill me." He spat out, rolling onto his stomach and pulling in on himself.

Jared launched himself at Jensen's body, barely registering the pain as Jensen's arms flailed into him, thudding hard against his purple bruises. "Jen?" Jared tried to circle his arms around Jensen, one hand cupping his sweat drenched face, "Jen?" He ducked his head down - seeking out Jensen's eyes. He couldn't stand watching him suffer but there was _no_ way he would hurt Jensen. "Jen," He murmured, "what can I do?" There were tears on Jared's cheeks, his body railing against the unfairness of it all.

Curling his fingers in Jared's shirt, Jensen buried his face into his skin, inhaling sharply. If he was going to die it was going to be while feeling an attachment to someone, while not being alone. His voice dropped to low whimpers, body too spent to thrash any more outside the occasional spasm of his legs and arms. The heat was so intense Jensen thought that maybe he was on fire, that he was burning alive and his mind was just creating the image of Jared in his mind to help numb him. And then he heard it.

It was the voice he'd always remember, though it had been fourteen years since the last time he'd heard it. _Jen. It's okay. I've got you. This creature doesn't get to live in you. Don't get to ruin your life like it ruined mine._ "Stephen." He gasped in surprise, scrambling up as the burning began to fade, the voice covering the scream, drowning it out. "It's not... it's a trick."

 _No trick._ The voice in Jensen's head chuckled and the rich warmth of that laugh had him shivering. "But you're..." he mumbled digging the heels of his hands into his eyes and trying to rub away the last of the burning. _I've always been here with you. Waiting. I knew this time would come one day, that I could save you in return._

"I never saved you," Jensen gasped out, a harsh sob tearing through him. _You did Jen. You always did. And now I've returned the favor and I must go. Mastema is gone; he'll never bother you or Jared again. Go live your life. Be happy. You listened to me before so listen to me now._ "Stephen." Jensen sobbed the name, curling in on himself for a moment before rocking back and forth. "Stephen don't... please..." but the voice didn't return and Jensen's whole body suddenly felt different.

There was no burning, no darkness. It felt as if a great weight was lifted from his shoulders and he lifted his head, looking around for Jared. With another harsh and surprise gasp, Jensen slid forward for the man. "Jared... it's gone." He raised his arms, leaning forward and hoping the man would pull him close before it was too late and he fell face first on the floor.

Jared was terrified and relieved all at the same time and reached out just at the last second and caught Jensen as he tipped forwards. His breath rushed out of his body at the contact and he fell back against the floor tugging Jensen with him. His hands moved restlessly over Jensen's body, checking, making sure he was alright. "Jensen?   
How did you..." He was still a little nervous- wondering if he were being tricked. He pulled back, trying to see in Jensen's eyes..."Jen?" He had no idea if the man was hurt, or ... or ... anything

Jensen groaned and shifted in Jared's arms. His whole body ached and he just wanted to sleep for ages until the burning feeling was completely gone. After a few minutes it occurred to him that Jared had asked something and he blinked up at the man. "Stephen... he somehow... burned him or something. I don't know. I just... I could hear his voice. In my head. He... saved me." He swallowed deeply and pulled Jared down, crushing their lips together.

Jared was going to say ... _something_ ... then his words were swallowed up by Jensen's kiss; it was hot, wet and Jared knew deep inside that Jensen was... himself. His arms pulled Jensen closer, afraid to let him drift away in case he woke up from a dream.

Nearly climbing up Jared's body, Jensen curled his arms tightly around Jared and kissed him like it was the most important thing in the world. And for whatever the reason, to him, it felt just like that. After a moment he pulled back and looked around widely. "Fucking book." He grumbled as he climbed up and stumbled toward the bed, snatching at the book and the trash can that set alongside his night stand. "Gonna burn it," he said with determination as he headed for the kitchen and the lighter fluid. He tossed the book in the trash can and yanked open the drawer, squirting lighter fluid over the pages and reaching back in for the matches. His eyes drifted up to Jared and he extended the matches. "Wanna do the honors?"

Jared had been following Jensen around, not quite sure if he was even sane - and then the pieces had all started to fall into place. The Demon really was gone - even if Jensen hadn't explained who the hell this Stephen was... He held out a hand and took the matches, pulled one out and lit it. He held it there in front of his face for a moment - thinking - back over the pain, the humiliation, the hurt ... then he tossed to small flame into the garbage can and heard the slight whoosh as the lighter fluid ignited. It was only when he felt the warmth of the tall flames that his tears fell freely again.

Crossing silently toward Jared, Jensen pulled him into his arms and pressed soft kisses along his tear stained cheeks. "It's over." He said softly, reassuring himself as much as he was Jared. Something warm outside of the fire in the trash bin sparked inside his heart. They could both have a second chance now, a clean start. With a soft chuckle he dropped his head into the curve of Jared's neck and pressed his lips to the flesh. "Thank _god_ it's over."

Jared's face softened, his hands settling on Jensen's shoulders as his breathing slowed back to normal. "So ... you and I. We get a fresh start?" He rested his cheek against Jensen's hair and sighed.

"Yup," Jensen shifted to step forward and press his body flush against Jared's. "A brand new beginning." He echoed Jared's sigh and let his fingers tighten on Jared's back for just a moment before he slid back just enough to tilt his head up and press his lips warm and soft against Jared's.

Jared kissed Jensen for a few moments then pulled back, whispering against his lips, "So - would you - go out on a .. go for a ..." He licked his bottom lip and tried again. "I know this place, that makes the best chocolate milkshake in the world. Want to go get one? My treat?" He blushed.

With a warm laugh Jensen stepped back and nodded. "Yeah that... sounds like a great idea. You know, after we clean the blood on our arms." He grinned at Jared and reached out to take his hand and squeeze it softly.

Laughing, Jared looked down at the blood, the bruises on his forearms, "you sure it's over," he couldn't help the tremor in his voice.

"Positive," Jensen nodded and led them toward the bathroom. "Stephen said it was, he wouldn't say that unless it was."

A strangely puzzled expression moved over Jared's face, "Jen? Who's Stephen?"

"You don't... oh... right, I never said," Jensen smiled softly at Jared as they entered the bathroom. His fingers flipped up the faucet before he met Jared's eyes in the mirror. "That was my best friend. Stephen."

"The story, your reason..." Jared nodded, "maybe you could tell me all about him while we have our milkshake." He smiled shyly and grabbed the soap.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea too," he grinned at Jared, bumping his side and letting his mind drift over thoughts regarding the beginning of the rest of their lives. It sounded cheesy even to him but Jensen didn't mind. He could use a little sap in his life after all, and Jared seemed like the perfect person to share it with.


End file.
